Hierarchy Of Needs
by Valitiel
Summary: Life has it's ups and downs even for an assassin. On the hierarchy of needs once the basics are covered more is needed to fill the need.The security triangle is threatened by a love triangle. Will anyone have a happily ever after? SLASH, Mild violence etc
1. Food and Shelter

First Slash fiction! YAY~~~ I don't own Ubisoft or Assassin's Creed or the New "DLC" would be full of rescue slashy goodness.

* * *

The trees seemed to pass by quicker for Desmond when good things were happening. In this case he finally caught a bus out of no-where and was booming towards the unknown that his parents seemed to be allergic to. Sure, on the "farm" he didn't have to sit beside an obviously overweight and sweaty sixty year old man, but hey, that strange sweaty smell could very well be the smell of freedom. And he'd be stuck with the smell of freedom lingering on his hoodie for days after the six hour ride to Nevada.

Had the ride been any longer he would have gone insane, the sweaty man kept moving in and out of his seat (thus making the smell more pungent). Luckily when Desmond had left the bus on the last stop Ezio was already waiting for him with a spaced out and bored expression. "Desmond! Nice for you to finally get here! " Desmond rolled his eyes, he texted him when he would arrive. And he was only…. Two hours late. Desmond stopped talking to himself in his head when an angry French man yelled, "LACHE LA PORTE, LE BEIGNE!". Ezio yanked on his arm and ushered Desmond to his car.

* * *

It wasn't long until they arrived at Altair's place. It was small and uncomfortable, three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and a single bathroom (Disaster already). There were already four people living in it and now five with Desmond. The smell of lavender incense and newly vacuumed carpet assaulted Desmond's senses. "I thought you said this place was a dump…" Ezio looked around, "It is, but it's just being disguised. Malik says first impressions are everything. The carpet will slowly turn brown and stained when you're novelty wears out." Desmond dropped his bag on the beige sofa in the living room as Ezio puttered off to find Malik or Altair to inform them of their new "guest" (Until he gets on his feet). Bored from walking about, though there isn't much space to look for them in, Ezio began shouting "MALIK, ALTAIR! DESMOND'S HERE!" Then soon regretted it when Maria's head popped out of Altair's room and sent Ezio a sharp glare and slammed the door. Ezio swore she hissed at him. _"I swear there is something wrong with that puttana. Always angry and doesn't like my natural charm."_ Well enough Malik came out of his room and made a sneer at Altair's door. "Leave them be, Maria came right after you left and somehow got in to his room. She'll try to bite off your head if you keep bothering her." Desmond was sitting on the sofa, stiffly and uncomfortably as he felt Malik's eyes judging him. (As Malik did so unabashed) When Malik figured Desmond was up to par he awkwardly broke the silence with "I share a room with Kadar and Altair occasionally shares a room with our… Unwelcome guest. So you will have to share with Ezio." Ezio gave him a sly smile and a wink, "Si, and you may occasionally have to make friends with the sofa when I bring over my own guests." Suddenly a very angry Maria Thorpe stormed out of Altair's room cheeks red and cursing up a storm, her appearance like a angered cat. She grabbed her purse, turned to glare at everyone and slammed the door. Malik sighed. "That was our unwelcome guest and Altair's unfortunate girlfriend." Maria's curses were still audible even with the door closed, and Altair's tell-tale groans of displease signaled the beginning of a migraine. As the (angry) woman's shrill cries faded Malik moved to pick up the rubble of a Maria rampage, the fallen incense, the odd tilted picture frames of Ezio's family he hung about and the inconspicuously thrown orange in the middle of the hall, which will now never be eaten. Ezio patted Desmond on the back. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

* * *

Ezio showed Desmond around starting with Ezio's favourite room, his room. The glories of the Italian man's room with the odd, poorly hidden erotica magazine stuffed in furniture, unused books that may have lain on the hardwood for years and the two beds with pre-wrinkled sheets with unfolded blankets on top. There was a small beside table with an abused alarm clock, some places to shove clothing and many photos of his family. Ezio beamed in pride. No man could ever convince him is room was anything less of paradise. "So… Which bed is mine?" Desmond walked right in the middle of the room and gingerly plucked up a magazine. "Pick either, but I'd change the sheets if I were you though." Ezio threw another knowing look. "But enough of that! There are things you should know about this place. Though there aren't really any "rules" there are things you definitely want to avoid. A good example would be Maria." The two walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Now you'll know when Maria is coming over maybe a week in advance cause Altair gets very fun to annoy. And things will start popping up in the kitchen. One day the fridge is full of decent food then suddenly there's a twenty four pack of fat free yogurt and an apple." Ezio shoved his head into a cupboard looking for snacks. "If Altair gets so irritable with Maria, why in the world would he date her?" Desmond handed Ezio one of those silly one hundred calorie bags of cookies. "Hmm, I've been wondering that myself. I would say pure stubbornness. If not bravery." Ezio tore into the bag and resumed his explanation. "Well just don't get in their way, sometimes any of us, Malik, Altair or I could be gone for an undisclosed amount of time and you'll have to make sure everything here is sane. You know don't open the door to strangers or Maria, make sure Kadar isn't getting into anything Malik wouldn't like and keep the kitchen clean." Desmond nodded and spaced out. He already hated Maria and never wanted to see her again, but he seriously doubted that Altair would ever get rid of the woman. Not if he had some sort of pride in the way. He could already sense the impending lectures and bruises he would get from breaking these unspoken rules. At the very least Desmond could avoid this most of the time at university. Though he'd occasionally bump into Ezio or Mailk he wouldn't ever have to meet Maria. Hopefully.

* * *

A/N THING

~Ok I know it's a bit slow for now but bear with me I have plans. AND I know everyone seems pretty straight right now, but it is a slashy fic so pairing prefs? More characters will be involved tell me what you think! Oh, the story isn't really in anyone's particular point of view. But Desmond is just convenient at times. "Lache la porte, le beinge" = "Let go of the door you doughnut!" Till later or whenever Valitiel!~ Oh, PS. I am Canadian so I like the "u". Review or something so I know to continue.


	2. Belonging and Safety

I don't own AC or It'd really be everything it is now with slow and intense smut.

* * *

"Normal; adj- usual, typical or expected."

* * *

The sun drooped wearily on the horizon as Desmond forced Ezio to help him settle into his new room. The aforementioned Italian complained about Desmond's lack of fashion sense and that his sister would kill to take him shopping. Desmond grimaced. He remembered vaguely as a child what Claudia was like, before his parents became nuttier than a bunch of fruit loops. Oh god, Claudia was quite the tyrant as a kid, punching boys and attacking fellow girls, imagine what puberty did to her.

"Could we just keep the news of my clothes far from her ears Ezio?" Desmond looked himself over, his attire wasn't that bad was it? Sure the white hoodie isn't as white as it once was and the jeans are a bit stained…. Oh who was he kidding, if anything he should at least bleach the damn thing. Ezio shrugged. "You know my family, one way or another they find out. Next thing you know you have Claudia and all her demon friends dragging you into a female only store and Peutruccio laughing at you from the ice cream store." Desmond shot him a questioning glance.

"Right… Of course."

Next thing Desmond knew Kadar barged in screaming for his brother. "MALIK! HELP SIBRAND IS TRYING TO HIT ME WITH A NEWSPAPER AGAIN!" Ezio couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's misfortune, that and the muffled German curses and sound of a newspaper bashing against the door.

"What did you do now Kadar? Did you glue his door shut again or tape his mail to a window?" Ezio put the dead bolt in.

Kadar pressed his ear against the door to see if Sibrand gave up yet and went back to his side of the yard. "I didn't glue or tape anything! I was just walking across the lawn again!"

Malik threw a wad of paper across the room at his brother. "Right… It doesn't matter, whatever you did don't do it again. Did you finish your essay?" Kadar looked around the room, not quite looking his brother in the eye. Kadar then admitted defeat and puttered off into his shared room with Malik to do his essay. Malik rolled his eyes and followed after him grumbling about the troubles of youth in Arabic.

"Gotta love their brotherly love." Desmond grumbled. "What was with that guy with the newspaper though?"

Ezio looked out of the peep hole wearily just in case then dragged Desmond to the beige sofas. "He's a bit paranoid ever since his roommate Robert left for the dorm rooms. He keeps thinking everyone who walks past his house is going to steal his mail."

"Oh. Is everyone in this neighborhood insane?" Desmond twitched slightly at this new information. Ezio though smiled fondly. "As I said, you'll get used to it. But Mio Dio you should see some of these people when they are drunk." Desmond groaned mini Desmonds all thinking "DAMN IT! WHY AM I A BARTENDER!" Ezio patted Desmond on the back and left for a long shower.

Ezio took a good forty five minutes in the shower. Who showers for forty five minutes! Desmond now stripping himself of his clothing and thinking about what he had gotten himself into. He made a mental note to buy more aspirins and some of that muscle soothing lotion. He rubbed the "womanly" smelling soap into his tense muscles. Not a day into his journey he saw things he never saw before. By the time Desmond was done Ezio was fast asleep. So it was either that Ezio gets knocked out like a brick or he took a REALLY long time "knotting out the stress".

* * *

Desmond woke to the sound of loud Italian curses. "Pezzo di Merda Tetto!" Desmond rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Ezio splayed on the floor. Desmond shot him a knowing smile. "You know if you didn't eat so much you might not move as much in bed." Desmond got up and dressed in his extra pair of jeans and white hoodie. He grabbed his bag and trifled through for his campus map. He had some sort of world history course for his undergrad for human sciences.

Malik and Kadar were in the kitchen eating breakfast, Ezio in the living room watching the weather channel and eating toast that he probably stole from Malik. Desmond looked around the kitchen for his likely irritable host. "Morning Desmond!" Kadar bounced up to him warmly. Oh them silly morning people. "Where's Altair? Doesn't he you know? Eat like regular people? Or is he too bad ass for that?" Malik poured coffee for everyone. "Oh, it's nothing really, he's just sulking that his girlfriend left in a storm and he has a small business trip soon. You're going to a lecture today right? Do you need a ride? I'll car pool you and some of Kadar's friends." Desmond nodded as he bit into another stolen piece of toast.

* * *

Desmond sat very uncomfortably sandwiched between a very jittery blonde man and Kadar as Claudia openly criticized his wardrobe, Ezio's womanizing life style and the most recent "Manwhore" she was forced to dump as of recent. Malik drove off right on the speed limit with some red headed brit in the passenger seat, and they apparently had two more people to cram into the now seat less car.

In the end there were eight people in the five seat car. All consisting of people who "work" at the university or are students there was Leonardo both student and teacher, Malik of course who just worked there part time, Kadar, still typing away furiously for his world history essay, Claudia student of both fashion and economics, Shaun (Desmond's newly proclaimed "Annoying red headed brit), Lucy the girl with the large lips, Rebecca (who nearly killed Desmond trying to get in) and last, but not least Desmond himself who was in the process of trying to sneak his leg out from under Rebecca's bone crushingly heavy bag.

When they had arrived at the university they all got out of the car and stretched. For Desmond it reminded him oddly of the fat sweaty man from the day before. Except when he got out of the crammed car breathing clean air wasn't like a gift from the gods (which he didn't believe in).

Many of the car's passengers left for their lecture in different directions… Other than Desmond and Shaun, after all they both are taking world history! Together… In the same hall. Shaun walked briskly ahead of Desmond trying to look like they didn't know each other. "_That douche bag. Won't even wait for me." _Desmond of course being good friends with Ezio only knew one way to make friends with others, he should publicly embarrass them and spend as much time with them as possible… Desmond was pretty sure it was the way to go. Either to make friends or to repel what Ezio called the "clingy ones".

Shaun was now well ahead of Desmond and almost in the main hall. Shaun's lip twitched in annoyance as he heard a distinctly American accent yell to him "HEY SHAUN! IT'S ME DESMOND FROM YOUR WORLD HISTORY CLASS! WE SIT RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER WAIT UP" Shaun turned to glare at Desmond. "What is it you bloody wanker? Did you get lost or something? I'm not a mother duck you know, leading people like you to their classes. I have things to do. I'm Busy!" Desmond swore he could see the steam coming out of Shaun's head. Desmond's inner selves suddenly all shut down attempts to play nice. _"God all I did was tried to be social and this is what I get some tea bag loving brit verbally assaulting me? What a dick." _

During class was an absolute disaster, Desmond tried to pay attention, but everything about the British man beside him ticked him off. _"Why did I scream I sat beside him? Now the people that USED to sit beside him are laughing at me."_ Desmond looked at Shaun. Damn that British man and his little notebook, typing away at whatever notes the balding man in the lecture hall spouted. Desmond looked at his own notes, or rather the lack there of. He'd been too busy staring at the man's annoying notes and annoying handwriting to notice.

When class ended it was almost like a mood swing. Maybe Ezio's way of making friends worked for Desmond after all. Shaun checked his phone for a second before he flicked Desmond's forehead (thus eliciting a thump) and blurted out what seemed like an invite to eat lunch. If "Hurry up you Yankee idiot Lucy and Rebecca are waiting for us in the main hall for lunch. If you don't hurry I'll burn all your, or what little you have of your notes." Desmond beamed a bit. Maybe Shaun wasn't too bad. "Damn American woman wanting me to eat trashy fast food. Desmond thought again. Maybe not.

* * *

Lucy and Rebecca sat on one of those benches. Rebecca furiously typing on a very new, very high tech lap top and Lucy spooning out yogurt into her mouth. Rebecca popped her head over her screen every once in a while and finally noticed the two walking towards then and said "Desmond! Shaun! I haven't seen you since this morning! How's it been?" Shaun merely walked past and reached into Lucy's bag pulling out an identical mini yogurt and a collapsible spoon. Desmond smiled awkwardly as he looked on to Rebecca's screen, which was on the school data page screen. _"Well that's not shifty… Not at all.."_ Rebecca noted this and closed the lid of her lap top and packed up to go find some fast food to eat.

"So Desmond why aren't you in any school data bases? Like all it says is your age and sex. And I'm pretty sure what you have listed as your emergency number is a pizza place in New Mexico."

Shaun looked at Desmond a bit oddly, "Yeah why isn't you in any data bases? And how in the world did someone like you get into world history here? You have half a page of notes if that much."

Lucy looked at the two with her scolding expression, "Guys we can interrogate him later let's just sit down and find a place to eat."

The group puttered about the little dining places of the university and tried to drag Shaun into a cool looking burger place. Only giving up when Shaun managed to give Desmond a good sized bruise on his head and Rebecca accidentally smacked a waiter on the head with a text book. Soon they passed a "Shaun certified" Panini place. It was perfect, the sandwiches didn't exude grease enough to sink through cardboard and they weren't portions to feed a sumo wrestler. "This place doesn't look too bad." Shaun nodded to Desmond in approval. "They even have cappuccinos here… Wait on second hand… Let's go back to the greasy slum holes to eat. That might be a better choice."

Shaun already opened the door half way. "Why you brainless wanker, we're already here! Don't be such a wuss, what could possibly be wrong with this place." Desmond looked at Shaun as if he were deaf, blind and wearing a pink fedora. "Do you not see it? IT?" Lucy and Rebecca leaned in to see what he was pointing at. Rebecca looked a bit confused. "I see a waiteress with short black hair and an ok rack?" Desmond scrunched up his nose at Rebecca's commentary. EW DIDN'T NEED THAT IMAGE. "NO NOT THAT! IT'S MARIA! M-A-R-I-A PMS MARIA!" Shaun rolled his eyes and walked in pulling everyone with him. "Oh suck it up you Yankee." It was official; Shaun was officially on Desmond's prick list.

* * *

Lo all! I know I usually post weekly, but long weekend for me and I was tutoring so while the kiddies were writing away on their journals I was doing this. Please read and review as they say and a million times thank you to the people who faved, alerted and reviewed. I love you lots. Or like you lots if you believe love to be coming on strong. Oh if you're wondering about the weird quote thing in the beginning I usually start my stories with a quote to get someone thinking. Ta~ Will be getting pairings together! ~Valitiel ~ See you soon!


	3. Threats to Security

Don't Own AC! WISH I DID D;

* * *

"When does our ID supersede our Superego? When those we love are at stake? Our lives?"

* * *

Altair sat at the top of the roof and watched flickering reds, blues and whites pass by before his meeting with Lorenzo and Giovanni. There would be another one tonight another golden light among the other colours. He looked at the clock tower across from the building he sat on. Quarter to twelve, Malik was probably already in the waiting room. He looked down again. Oh no wait, there goes that little speck of blue walking in. Altair climbed down the side of the building into the alley way. When he got into the art filled building of Medici "Banks" Malik was hurriedly signing paper work.

Maria Auditore finally lead the two into the office after having a long motherly conversation with the two. "How's Ezio? Is he eating enough? Is he having a healthy sex life?" Malik looked a bit abashed and Altair coughed into his arm. Not awkward… Not awkward at all Mrs. Auditore. When Malik finally regrouped himself and sputtered out "Don't worry about Ezio, he's more than well in all those fields." Maria laughed a bit "I'm sure he is. Well here you are. Good luck."

Altair let the door click shut and went to take his usual sot beside Malik. Giovanni looked stern and ready for business where as Lorenzo looked as pleasant as possible. "As the two of you know we have been planning this for quite a while now, there are some members of the Templar groups are causing disruptions in Medici lands. We need to take action."

Lorenzo gave two folders to Malik and Altair. "In those folders is your target. Gather information and retrieve plans he will be holding. He is usually heavily guarded. Be cautious, and get out as soon as possible. As soon as they are openly attacked the Borgia and Pazzi will try and cause a stale mate."

Altair nodded as he flipped through the file. "Are you sure you want to do this so quickly? Taking out someone like this will be difficult. Should we alert our family?" Malik looked concerned. Lorenzo placed his hand on his shoulder, "No it's ok,we are done here, good luck". Malik and Altair stood to leave. "Wait Altair stay I have to talk to you."

* * *

Time seemed to move very slowly while eating in the same room as Maria Thorpe. The tension could be cut with a knife, especially after Maria practically slammed a glass of soda onto Desmond's hand, then proceeded to excessively polish steak knives in the corner sending the "Stay away from my man vibes." Rebecca squirreled away her lap top from all the grease and other "technological bio hazards". "So Desmond, why does Maria over there look like she wants to cut your balls off?"

Desmond groaned and cradled his head in his arms. "I don't know, I moved in yesterday with my cousin and for some reason he's going out with her. I don't think I'm much of a threat though! I'm not gay." _"Yeah Desmond you keep thinking that, and you totally didn't notice that once over Shaun (and that weird old guy) gave you today." _

Lucy sighed, "Why are all the good ones gay or taken?" Shaun rolled his eyes. "Him or his cousin, because last I checked I wouldn't jump either of them. That and they make me sure that stupidity is genetic."

Lucy shrugged. Rebecca looked Desmond over, "Nah, Shaun if I were a gay guy, I'd totally go for Desmond. And I think scarring is genetic. Are you related to that guy?" Rebecca pointed at Ezio passing by the shop holding a bunch of canvases with Leonardo puttering off about something close behind him. "No, not really. We're very distant legally attached relatives. Something about his uncle leaving some woman in my family for a dude."

Shaun plopped a sugar cube into his silly American tea bag tea. "So is that trend genetic too?"

* * *

Ezio smiled warmly at his friend, well best friend, but that wasn't the point. Sometimes he wondered if Leonardo was really as weak as he said, because he always seemed to carry an insanely heavy amount of text books and canvases that could kill a person. Ezio was a good person though, or he would like to think himself to be one. He remembered a time that he helped some lady bring flowers into his mother's house. Sure, he got a "reward", but Leonardo deserved the same treatment, free of charge.

There was only one thing that bothered Ezio about carrying Leonardo's things. Where he was carrying all that stuff to. "So Leonardo, how many more trips of things will we do before your boyfriend notices all your things bunched up in his living room?" Leonardo seemed to ponder this. "I don't know really, but Lucrezia insisted on me staying there. Sometimes I think she is jealous of her brother's attentions to me, but that's silly isn't it?" Leonardo chuckled at his own thoughts. _"What in the world would she be jealous about? Lucrezia probably has many men and maybe women swooning over her!" _Ezio groaned at this, sometimes he wondered why people thought Leonardo was a genius when he couldn't see his boyfriend is a sadist and his boyfriend's sister insane.

* * *

Hello! Short little chapter for you all, but I decided the pairings. (ish) Things in brackets are maybes. Cesare/Leo (Semi Non con), Cesare/Micheletto, Cesare/Lucrezia _Cesare that man whore! _One-sided Alt/Mal, Frederico/ ?, Kadar/? Altair/Desmond/(Ezio?), (Malik/Leo), Gio/lo Maria's totally ok with this. Any other pairings? And I like my pairings non typical.


	4. Id And Superego

A syllabub – A warm alcoholic drink usually containing a wine mixed with spices and sweets. The base is a cream or milk.

AC- NOT MINE

* * *

"When there is an imbalance between the ID and Super Ego it leads to guilt, anxiety and paranoia, which creates a cycle of need for comfort, belonging and venting, positively or negatively."

* * *

Altair paced the roof top. Surely Giovanni wasn't serious. Could it even be possible that Maria Thorpe was a part of the Templars? But.. But…. He slept with her… Many times. How in the world could she and Robert be related? Isn't that sort of baldness genetic? He wished this wasn't the situation. He looked at the feather in is hand thinking deeply, dangerously as Malik says. Wait, he could, he would find out what was going on. Altair was resolved to get what he wanted. He had to. If not for himself, for the creed.

* * *

Desmond groaned in displeasure. Something he ate an hour ago at the Panini place was really upsetting him, in general that is. He knew he shouldn't have gone there. Now his stomach felt like he drank a shit load of acid and his hands were sprayed with soda. "_What the hell happened? Did Maria poison my food? Or is her presence enough to kill my appetite?" _Rebecca squinted at me warily. "Dude, Des you ok? We didn't even take you for drinks yet and you look like you're going to black out."

Desmond moaned out pitifully. "I swear to god that bitch poisoned me". Lucy gave Desmond an empathetic and some-what pitying smile. "I wouldn't put it past her. I heard rumours she's a part of that gang down town. The Templars, I wonder if she killed anyone before." Desmond winced. "If not, I'm going to be her first victim." The remainder of the afternoon was spent wandering around campus being shown all that there is to splendor. Really it was split into two sides. A "Templar" only side and "the creed" no one really said straight up who's side they were on, but people knew.

* * *

Malik walked into Altair's room and looked at the constant mess that he left. (after Maria's visits of course. Usually he's very neat). Malik disdainfully picked up the ruined sheets and threw them in a laundry basket. Gross, that will be going in a hot water spin for sure. He looked on Altair's bed stand and shuffled around his documents.

Malik felt like he was betraying Altair, he was his best friend for many years now, though Kadar had always told them they fought like a married couple. His heart stung as he did this, when did everyone become so paranoid? Malik sighed in relief when all of the documents were in order and present. Malik did a quick scan of the room and re-adjusted everything to look like he was never there. Well except for the laundry. Even when Altair was cranky, he didn't deserve to sleep on that. Malik quickly sent a letter to Lorenzo with his wax seal, telling him the mission was complete.

* * *

Leonardo showed Ezio around the Cesare's apartment. Well now their apartment. There were a couple rooms they dare not enter though, Like Lucrezia's room. Ezio believed, there were some things that even crappy, mean spirited people didn't deserve and Leonardo of all people didn't earn a stay with the mean queen. Ezio said to Leonardo, "You know Lucrezia almost bit off 's finger off for failing her on a math quiz. Are you still sure you want to live here? I mean your fingers are reaaally nice and you sorta need them." Leonardo rolled his eyes "I'm sure she has other redeeming qualities, anyways I'm sure her teeth were much sharper before than now. Her teeth suffer constantly from the amount of chocolates Cesare keeps giving her to eat." Ezio rose his eyebrow at his blond companion and did a mental face palm. Sometimes he doesn't understand how Leonardo can't see the wrong in people.

* * *

Desmond managed to pry himself off the campus when Malik came about to pick up his brother. Personally Desmond thought Kadar secretly wanted to walk home himself, but wouldn't dare voice it to his brother. EVER. He sometimes wondered if the poor boy would ever get put with a girl. Or if the girl would survive long enough to get to know well. Desmond waved goodbye to Kadar and Malik as he got out of the car for work. As the car zoomed off into the horizon he could vaguely see Kadar giving him the "SAVE ME" expression.

* * *

The trip home was for more awkward than usual. The moment Desmond left for work Kadar could feel his brother's stress. Maybe work at the bank or the university. He did say one of the older professors give him a lot of trouble. "So, how was class?" Malik kept his eyes on the road.

Kadar's eyes shifted about a bit. _Allah this is awkward….._ "Uh… Good I guess. Nothing new? What about you? Did you do anything cool today?"

Malik Didn't respond, he seemed to be thinking deeply about what to say. _Kadar shouldn't have to worry about his brother and the "bank" doing business…_ Like a deft master in non-chalant conversation change he mutters. "I've run out of incense we need to go get more." Kadar seemed to accept as an acceptable excuse for his tension as his face went from confusion to a light smile. "Oh, ok! Can we get Jasmine this time? The one you bought last time smells like a burning tree." Malik chuckled. "One, I like that smell. Two, how do you know what a burning tree smells like?" Malik made a side note to buy another apology basket and a new sapling for Sibrand.

* * *

Desmond hated happy hours at bars. It was the most enjoyable time for bouncers, he occasionally had people puke on him and, or attempt to shove their hand down his shirt, but hell did he get a lot of tips from the people who do that. He looked at the clock for the hundredth time that night as he poured out his hundredth martini of the night mentally going, "Congratulations you are the 100th martini of the night! You've won a free drink umbrella!"

He turned to serve his next customer, the man hiding in his hood in the corner, hands clasped and head down like a monk. "Can I get you anything?" The man's eyes looked up and flashed honey gold in recognition as he mumbled, "Syllabub doesn't matter what you put in it." Desmond rose his brow a bit at this. He only knew one person who would order something like that, but no, He seemed… well for a man he hasn't seen since moving, but none the less seemed happy. He looked at the man's mouth and sighed.

"Ok Altair what's up? You only drink this sort of stuff when you're being depressed and out of it." Altair looked up at him, annoyed his bartender isn't making his drink. "Shut up Desmond and make the damn drink."

"Fine, fine don't tell me what's bothering you. I don't know why you drink it though. It's not going to get you hammered and it doesn't taste good." Desmond took the put the cream and spices in the shaker with the wine (and two secret shots of vodka). _If he wasn't going to spill his worries and problems onto the bartender like a regular patron he could at least get him smashed enough to forget about it. _

After about his fourth syllabub Altair began ordering stronger and stronger drinks, then soon after that was pretty out of it, a silly look in his eyes and lop-sided smile. "You know I didn't ask for this." Desmond frowned. _Shit he found out about the vodka. _"I mean it's not my fault Maria isn't truthful. All she did was lie and stuff… Is that even possible? He's like bald though! Shiny bald, not even a buzz cut. OH MY GOD THAT MEANS SHE EVEN LIED ABOUT HER HAIR PREFERENCES! You know what. No I'm done with her! The Creed won't let me stay with her anyways." Desmond was shocked at the outburst. Shit, Altair must be really drunk. Way off the deep end. But this was news…. Was Maria having an affair? Feeling like a soap opera addict Desmond needed more information.

"Did she cheat on you with some bald guy?"

Altair downed another shot, "NO! WORSE! SHE'S RELATED TO HIM! BLOOD AND ALL!" Altair hit his head against the table a couple of times shaking some of the delicate drinks out of their glasses. "I'm going to call her now and tell her she's done! SHE CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Altair stormed out of the bar into the alley. Desmond sighed and got ready to get off work and find Altair.

Altair drunkenly looked through his contact list for Maria. Maria, maria….. THERE! He pushed the call button and triumphantly held the phone to his ear.

The other side picked up and answered with a,

"Hello Altair? Why in the world are you calling so late? People in this house are sleeping you know! What if you wake someone up! They are demonic when they are tired in the morning."

"You'll just have to deal with it in the morning Maria! I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND ROBERT!"

"Altair I think you_"

"DON'T TRY TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF IT I KNOW YOU'RE A TEMPLAR WE'RE OVER!"

Altair yelled random curses into his phone and hung up and climbed onto the roof tops to find his way back home.

* * *

LO ALL! Yes I posted another one. One a week as I promised. Thanks to the reviewers! YOU make me feel special :) And people who faved/ watched the story. Please continue to send your support as I love it so.

If anyone wants to Beta Read for me please do, of course I would have to write... Two chapters ahead at all times to keep up my one week thing.

I really like some of the pairing suggestions I got! Who would have thought Ezio/Kadar! Could be the next awesome pairing. Yes, thumbs up for over protective Malik. Tah~ See you next week!


	5. Fight or Flight Part 1

"Sometimes when confused we do the first thing that seems right. Fight or flight."

* * *

Maria Auditore squinted at the telephone in confusion. Did she just get a drunken call from Altair? Should she be worried? She hung up the phone and stole more blankets from her husband. _He doesn't deserve the blankets he should have picked up the phone.

* * *

_

Sibrand looked through his window blinds as he saw the neighbour's car drive in to their parkway. Damn them, he used to have such a nice yard. Then one by one the trees and shrubs disappeared… He watched as they got out of the car and the older one got something out of the trunk. _Maybe I should build moat around my house…. _Sibrand grabbed his paperback book to swat them away with as he saw them cross the lawn. The two sprinted to the door left something and sprinted back to their own territory. _Damn too slow._ The German looked out the mail slot of his door to see a small maple sapling wrapped up with canvas cloth with some soil. _Damn straight he deserved a new tree. _He took it inside and put it in a pot. Maybe the neighbours aren't so bad after all… Or at least one of them.

* * *

Desmond plopped down on the sofa. Ugh, he smelled like six different people's lotion, sweat and half a spilled cocktail. Ezio didn't seem to be home in fact no one was home. So he decided to do what he did best on nights like this. Go snoop into other people's computers for information. (About what he never knew) He looked around for Malik's laptop, an old beat up thing; he never uses it preferring to write with the traditional ink and paper. He got on the log on page and clicked on "Malik". What would Malik put as his password? Desmond concentrated on this staring intensely at the keys. Suddenly, if only for a brief second the keys lit up in a yellow and white flash. He automatically pressed what lit.

The computer pinged in happiness as it thought it was finally being used by its master. (but of course it wasn't) Desmond didn't see many icons on the desktop, but carried the laptop to his room just in case. _Hmm…. Let's see what looks interesting in Malik's life… Log files, projects…._ Desmond clicked on the log files and opened a random one.

_July 16__th __1994_

_ Altair is progressively getting better at using the eagle vision. Al Maulim says it will only be a matter of time before he could use it on demand. Though it's powers are amazing it has harsh side effects and they are starting to settle in. Short periods of delusions, sharp personality changes, sometimes even temporary blindness. There were every few people who were successful in the "Eagle Vision". I'm glad I only had a partial success. I don't think I want Kadar involved in this stuff. He doesn't need to know. Altair and I did what we had to._

Desmond's head pounded. What is this thing talking about? Success in what? Wasn't Altair like 11 back then? What sort of weird stuff could he have gotten into when he was 11? Desmond clicked on one of the more recent ones.

_June 16__th__ 2010_

_ We failed the mission today, there have been too many failures since Altair started seeing Maria Thorpe. The higher ups are starting to suspect he is no longer faithful to the creed. They may hae to punish him. I hope not, I've seen some of the traitors. They all had gotten their__

Desmond heard the door click and slammed the lap top shut and shoved it somewhere Malik hopefully wouldn't look. His heart beated like a drum with panic. _Damn, I was getting to the cool part._ He heard Malik and Kadar's voices from the kitchen apparently not talking about the missing laptop.

The American walked into the kitchen quietly, trying to look as natural as possible. He grabbed a random fruit and bit into it, cringing at the sour taste. Malik sat at the counter grading papers and Kadar typed away at his laptop on some work of sorts. Desmond gave up on trying to break intense silences like that and left the room hoping to slide the laptop back in place. Not before making a USB copy of those files of course.

* * *

Giovanni Auditore woke up in the morning with an unpleasant coldness. Where in the world did his fair share of blankets go? Lorenzo never stole his blankets, what did he do to deserve his blankets being stolen. Giovanni rolled off the bed looking for his (wonderfully) warm shirt and preferably his pants as well. Maria noticed the shift in the bed and mumbled groggily "You know Altair called my cell phone yesterday night. Around 11:45." Giovanni continued the search for his pants as he buttoned up his shirt. "Yes and…?"

"I'm pretty sure the call wasn't for me."

"So was it for me?"

"If it was it would be amusing, but no. He seems to have found out about Maria and tried to do a phone break up. Should we tell him?"

Giovanni thought. "Nah, you know Altair. He probably wouldn't do it again. Just let him think he told Maria and hope for the best."

Little did they know this sparked the conversation Desmond was currently stuck in between the two "ex-lovers" on the porch.

* * *

Maria Thorpe was in a good mood this morning. She was sure today she could go to Altair without any… Incidents… She put on a low necked t-shirt and brushed her hair off to the side. texting as she went through her morning routine. Maria got into her battered up car and drove into Altair's driveway. As she walked by she gave Sibrand a quick wave and rang the doorbell.

Altair was sitting on the roof top and he heard the doorbell ring. He looked down to the porch. _"What the fuck? I thought I told her we were over!" _Rage bubbled in Altair's viens and he hurled himself off the roof landing right beside Sibrand and his tree. Said man grabbed his tree and sprinted back into his house cursing in German all the way.

"MARIA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WE WERE DONE! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND THE TEMPLARS! GET OUT!" Altair yelled in anger, something very rare. By this point he was right in Maria's face.

"Altair I have no idea what you're talking about! Let's just go inside and drink some hot coffee ok?"

"Get your hands off me woman!" Altair pushed Maria off to the side. She looked like she was going to pretend until she died. At this moment Desmond opened the door. "Yes, who is it?"

Altair's brain panicked to get rid of Maria.

"You can't be here…. Because I'm with Desmond! Together!" Altair grabbed the smaller (less fit) man and pulled him into a kiss and dipped him romantically. _"Take that you trator! You'll never get this sort of romantic kiss again!" _Altair's head cheered as Maria's face went from pleading to shocked and Desmond's face from annoyed bed bug to shocked rape victim.

When Maria left leaving Altair with a quickly bruising cheek, he finally realized what he did. How was he going to explain this to Desmond? "Desmond. In the living room now." Desmond looked confused and flushed, but mumbled a quick "whatever". Altair groaned it was going to be a long day….

* * *

Author's box.~

Thanks to those with supportive words and story alerts. Yes the ball is starting to roll. What will happen? Sorry about the lack of update for other characters! But this was pretty damn important. I want to know! Do should Sibrand ever find happiness? With whom or what? (Sibrand + Tree?) Ta for now! ~~ Vali


	6. Secrets

SMUT WARNING~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~~~

* * *

"Guilt is fixed through time or acts of redemption."

* * *

Silence hung in the room. Altair closed the door awkwardly he considered kicking the door down and getting the fuck out of there. Desmond looked up from the couch. Shit he already noticed. No backing out of this now. Desmond smirked at Altair "That was some casa nova shit you pulled off out there." Altair didn't seem to appreciate the joke, getting straight to business.

"You are to co-operate should anyone ask."

"With what? You got rid of your crazy girlfriend; she'll probably just rub a potato or something all over Malik's car in rage or give me food poisoning again."

"No, you don't know. Just don't question it, Malik and Ezio will likely know within dawn, by then you shall convincingly be at my side at all times. You will not leave the house without a second person with you."

"What? I'm not some sort of pet Altair! I have work and shit! I left my fucking parents to get freedom! You are not caging me like some bird!"

Altair let out a feral growl and pinned Desmond to the wall. "You will do this or you will die, if not by my hands by the Templars." Altair whispered into his ear. Ezio came out of the washroom and stared at the two.

"Love at first sight? I didn't know you were into such kinky places to have sex Altair. ~" Desmond blushed and Altair froze arms unable to let Desmond go (as much as he wanted to face palm). Ezio paused for a while thinking…. "Wait if you have those preferences…. OH GOD!" The mostly naked Italian ran for the phone. "LEONARDO! IT'S HORRIBLE! I NEED BOTTLES OF PEROXIDE AND BLEACH! PERCHE!" When Altair got over his shock he pushed Desmond away from him and went to seek refuge in his room. Desmond just stood there confused and slightly aroused. Damn Ezio and his innuendo. Ezio handed Desmond a bucket and sponge, "Come on lover boy, Altair and Maria might have had sex all over this place, we need to kill the bugs." Suddenly Desmond felt a lot less aroused.

* * *

Leonardo sped off with Cesare to the department store. Ezio had called him in frenzied panic demanding a variety of disinfectants! "_What if he was preforming some sort of insane surgery by himself! Mio Dio … Actually now that I think about it that would be pretty cool."_ Cesare pulled up at a Shopper's Drug Mart (Of which the author does not own) and Leonardo out of the car. "_Hmm, Leonardo is always cute when he's helping other people~"_ Cesare snapped himself out of his thoughts when he almost walked into a door.

"_I THOUGHT ALL STORES HAD AUTOMATIC DOORS!"_

Leonardo dragged them to the first aid section, little pink shopping basket in hand. Leonardo took several bottles at once scrutinizing each. "Do you think the different prices of peroxide effect how well they work? How much do you think someone would need if they wanted to perform an amputation?"

Cesare stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "Do you really think Ezio could perform surgery? And I don't think it matters what the price is."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Of course Ezio can perform surgery! I mean, he has some experience in first aid. He helped me put gauze on Altair when I stitched up his arm."

Cesare grunted in acknowledgement, but thought bitterly. _"He just held the damn bandages and he ended up just making coffee for everyone instead of helping. AND Altair wasn't supposed to heal from that wound."_ He let Leonardo link elbows with him and drag him off to the check out with five bottles of peroxide.

Cesare sat in the unfamiliar house stiffly as Ezio employed Leonardo to help in scrub the "germ infested counters" luckily Altair wasn't there and Ezio allowed him to stay (if only because of Leonardo). Though Cesare trusted Leonardo with Ezio as they were best friends and Ezio would never pull anything on him, the new visitor was what kept him here. The American in the white hood had made eye contact with Cesare four times since entry, hand hovered over Leonardo twice for far too long and Cesare swore that he had eyed Leonardo's ass when the blond bent to scrub the counter handles.

On the other hand he could have just been, trying to be nice, reaching for a bowl and looking at the clean counters, Cesare wasn't taking chances. That and Leonardo had bribed him to "Play nice". He had better make it worth his while. Though Cesare knows it always good, time in bed with Leonardo is rare, usually looked into only on special occasion or guilted into it. If Leonardo was like regular people and craved sex every other day maybe Cesare wouldn't have to look into… Other options.

* * *

Malik pulled himself onto the roof tops and checks his supplies once more. He looked around waiting for his contact to come give him the file. Strange Lorenzo said that he'd be here. Did Altair finish clearing the area yesterday? His phone vibrated softly and he picked up. "Asyaf, do you need something?"

"MALIK IT'S LORENZO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! ALTAIR DIDN'T FINISH THE MISSION LAST NIGHT! GIOVANNI GOT A CALL FROM HIM YESTERDAY! GET OUT N_"

Malik turned to leave when pain blossomed in his head and blacked out.

Lorenzo swore as his cell phone gave out. He went to dispatch Rosa and Antonio to scan the area.

* * *

By the time Leonardo and Cesare left the house it was late, very late. Late enough for Kadar to come home from his part time job, late enough for Desmond to eat three bowls of pasta before they left.

Cesare's head was pounding with annoyance. Leonardo noticed this and looked a felt a bit guilty. He accidentally lost track of time, ended up making pasta and then after discussed the amount of peroxide needed to do surgery with Ezio. He hadn't meant to make Cesare unhappy. Leonardo attempted to rub Cesare's leg soothingly (it may have come across as oddly timed groping as Cesare drove faster). Leonardo withdrew his hand and leaned his head on the glass of the car. They could cuddle and make amends at home, he was pretty sure having sex in a car was illegal anyways.

The moment the two of them got into the apartment Cesare was ready to ravish his boyfriend like a loin with a very beautiful zebra. "Cesare I'm sorry I lost track of time, I was really going to leave after I helped him clean, I mean he helped me so much and _." Cesare kissed Leonardo effectively shutting him up. "You can make it up to me by making no other noise than moans, screams and my name." Cesare lead a flustered and blushing Leonardo into his room (Leonardo hadn't had the time to set things up). Cesare set Leonardo on the bed and joined him nibbling the man's ear lobe as he unbuttoned his shirt, secretly enjoying the slow transition of breathing Leonardo always had while they did activities…. (Like running and moving boxes!) Cesare whispered into the smaller man's ear, "Spoglia adesso mia combola~" He let Leonardo slip his arms out of the wrinkled shirt then proceeded to attack his neck, suckling and biting places that made Leonardo gasp. Cesare nearly ripped off his own shirt, as he moved his attention to the man's chest drawing lazy circles around a nipple with his tongue.

"Hnn! C-Cesare stop teasing! Oh dio!"

Cesare took Leonardo's pant zipper in between his teeth and tugged sharply, effectively ridding the other of the constrictive denim. "I think after I waited for so long you can," Cesare dragged his fingers up Leonardo's crotch through the fabric of his boxers slowly. "afford to wait too. Unless, you ask nicely?" Leonardo blushed, but didn't want to displease his lover anymore today and gave in, especially when Cesare licked the bugled area, pressing his tongue gently on the area.

"Ah~ Cesare! No more playing! D-dio! Please hurry and touch me!" Leonardo let out a frustrated groan and grasped at the bed sheets. Cesare grinned and slipped his hand past the waist band of Leonardo's boxers and grasped the other man's manhood. Leonardo thrusted into his hand with a small gasp, his breath becoming more wanting as Cesare fully ridded him of clothing and took the sensitive head into his mouth. Cesare hummed as he bobbed up and down relishing the noises he heard. In his head he thought "_Mine"_.

He felt Leonardo's desperation and stopped sucking removing his mouth with a loud pop. Leonardo looked at him with lust filled eyes screaming _"why'd you stop?"_ His breath heavy, Cesare brought his fingers up to Leonardo's mouth "Suck." Leonardo took the man's digets into his mouth coating each with saliva and flicking his tongue around each as Cesare removed the his own pants with his free hand. Leonardo groped around until he found his lover's cock, gentling pumping it and occasionally rubbing the slit.

When Cesare felt it was enough he lifted Leonardo up with ease and flipped him onto his stomach, Leonardo sucked air into his lungs as his heated body came in contact with Cesare's satin sheets. _Oh dio, why did he have to have satin~ _Said man propped Leonardo up and brought his fingers to Leonardo's twitching entrance, gently sliding a finger in, making sure to stretch his lover properly before adding another finger. Leonardo squirmed a bit at the odd sensation that ne never really got used to, but soon found rhythm and was thrusting back into Cesare's fingers trying to make more friction. Cesare soon declared his him ready and snatched his lotion off the bedside table, applying it liberally to his cock.

Cesare pushed into Leonardo slowly and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. He took in his scent of paints and peroxide as he groaned, overwhelmed by the tightness surrounding his needy erection and the sensations all around. Leonardo on the other hand grasped at the pillow and tried to allow himself to relax around the intrusion, but ended up groaning out, "M—move…" Cesare didn't need a second clue at it. He pulled almost completely out and rammed himself back in with surprising force, Leonardo let out a yelp mixed with pain and pleasure, Cesare quickened his pace pressing his face firmly into the crook of the other man's shoulder. Leonardo let out a silent plead of pleasure when Cesare sent a well-aimed jab at his prostate and continued to hit it.

The room's silence was replaced with the sounds of sweat glistened flesh hitting flesh, breathy moans and pleading gasps. Cesare felt Leonardo's muscles clamp around him as his lover reached his climax making the red sheets considerably less red and Cesare allowed himself to release inside Leonardo's tight heat, filling him with his essence.

Cesare pulled out of Leonardo and pulled the man into the covers with him. "Do you feel gross now or do you want to sleep?" Leonardo didn't respond and instead rolled to face his lover and gave him a kiss on the nose, then proceded to cuddle into Cesare's chest. "Bouno Notte mia caro." Cesare smoothed out Leonardo's hair and waited for him to fall asleep, checking his windows to make sure they were locked before he went to sleep. "Bouno note mia cambola." Cesare picked up his phone that was vibrating in his pant pockets. _5 new messages- 2 from Michelletto and 3 from Robert. _Cesare looked at the bed his heart waned, maybe just for tonight work could wait. He climbed into bed with Leonardo, ignoring the white stains on his sheets and buried his nose into his lover's hair.

* * *

Author Box~ First slash scene in general! What do you think~ Oh I'm willing to take suggestions ie ) Odd kinks? BDSM? Public places? Desmond's in a bit of a pinch isn't he? And what just went down with Malik? Will Giovanni ever get his share of blankets back? Will we ever know?

Read and Review~ You criticism and opinions are valued like a bat in the night! ~ Vali


	7. Fight or Flight Part 2

Fight or flight Part2. -Violence in this chapter!- I don't own Ac. Though I would love to~

* * *

"When we get into a battle we chose fight or flight. Even when we want to fly away at times we have no choice, but to fight."

* * *

Robert glared at his phone, he finally had some sort of leverage on the creed and Cesare doesn't respond to his text? That prick. He looks into the rear view mirror to check on his captive, good still not awake. Robert made some random turns here and there just in case though, he knew those bastards counted turns or whatever to plot an escape. Though Robert didn't think this one was going to wake up in a while, he did hit him pretty damn hard with that water pipe… Oh well, they better be happy! Robert's arms were slightly sore from trying to keep up with the man on the roof tops, damn why are his clothes so heavy? Whatever, Sibrand should be in the hideout by now. Robert drove up to a small secluded building and scanned a key card letting the garage doors spring into action. Soon they'll get some answers.

* * *

Leonardo woke to a Cesare-less bed. Wasn't he just snuggling with him a couple of hours ago? He let out a deep sigh. He made himself breakfast and got dressed. Hmm, Sunday. Oh! Laundry! At least the sheets would get washed. He tore the sheets off the bed and stuffed them into the laundry basket when he spotted Cesare's Blackberry on the floor.

Leonardo rolled his eyes _"I should call his work place and let him know it's here."_ Leonardo though never was very good with new technology, or things with many buttons and things to press. He at the very least got to the messages screen! The artist did a little victory dance in his head. He read the instructions a bit more trying to find out what to do next.

"_Press four for write new message."_ Leonardo beamed at his new discovery, but the buttons were so damn small and he pressed a bunch of other numbers too. A bunch of Cesare's texts appeared on screen, Leonardo being himself let curiously take over and read some knowing full well he'd feel guilty about it later. As he read though he didn't feel progressive guilt, but an intense anger he never felt before, until he threw the black contraption against the wall.

* * *

Desmond finally realized what just happened…. He was playing house with Altair. Oh, hell no. The American rubbed his palms into his eyes. _How the hell did this happen again?_ He smirked. Well at least if he has to play this dumb game with Altair he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for him. Oh all the glorious things he could do to him. Meanwhile where did Malik's computer go? Maybe it has some sort of weird scandal on it about his lover. Ooh, pet names that'd be sure to piss him off. He grabbed Malik's computer and logged in again opening a random log file, having already forgotten which one he was reading before.

_March 3__rd__ 1998_

_ After the fall of our old leader Altair has become a bit stir crazy, just the other day he attempted to attack a nurse who was trying to clean the wound on his lip. His vision wavers every so often, and he claims to see people running in and out of his sights. Our new temporary leaders from the Italian Branch came today. They seem like OK people. They have put Altair on a different medicine to calm his nerves. There are very few people who do not have injures, out of our thirty people only five were left uninjured, three of them were not present during the ambush. The situation seems to be bettering though, there are a __few new members and we will be taking on a new set of disguises. I have yet to meet the newer recruits from Italy. I hope they know English._

_March 24__th__ 1998_

_ I don't think Altair has been taking his medicines. He is sometimes distracted on missions, the cut on his lip has healed into a nice scar, it looks good there. I've met some of the new recruits from Italy. I don't think I have ever met such…. Relaxed people. They are skilled though. They will have to get used to the architectural differences here, but they should be able to carry out missions soon. They have brought all of their family and some friends over. I have met them during a gathering. They seem so connected through all this morbid business, I wonder if Kadar and I could ever be that way._

Desmond kept reading until the late hours of the night had passed and merged to early morning. Malik had many journals. Almost two a week, for what had to be seventeen or more years, dang this laptop must be old! Some were confusing and others were less than pleasant. He only has the chance to read recent ones before Ezio's alarm went off. Shit, 6:30 already? Why does Ezio even set up is clock so early? Said man hit the buzzer on his clock and grumbled an sleepy "ten more minutes". Which surely meant in ten minutes he would only sleep another thirty, then twenty and eventually wake up at eight.

* * *

Altair received a call from Lorenzo and Giovanni about an emergency meeting at his house with Ezio. Marked extremely important, damn for once he actually had work on the weekends? He set up a place to sit in the living room for later. In reality that Altair shoved all of Kadar's school things in a box and put them in his room. They should be arriving soon, after all the meeting had to happen before Kadar woke or Malik would have their heads. Altair went into his room and looked for decently clean clothes and found a neatly folded pile on his bed. When he got to the washroom the sound of running water was there. Damn if this was Ezio he was so screwed.

Altair opened the door and set his things on the counter. "Get out. Now." Desmond glared at Altair with a blush . "What the hell Altair! I know we're together in your world, but we aren't at that stage yet!" The other man didn't respond instead he turned on the faucet and counted._ "Three… Two … One…"_ Desmond jumped out of the shower when the spray of water turned from a lukewarm to scalding hot. "You suck Altair. You suck a lot." Altair grunted in response and threw a towel at him refusing to make eye contact with all of Desmond's exposed skin. "I have a business meeting here later. Don't interrupt or else unless you want a knife through your arm." He looked to the ground, huh, when did his bathroom floors have that pattern?

Desmond smirked gleefully and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Yeah I won't go in and do anything, but don't you think your bosses deserve to meet your new boyfriend?~" he sang as he left the bathroom. Altair rolled his eyes. Thinking _"You've met them before. Ezio's dad, I'm pretty sure all that'll happen in the end was that Mrs. Auditore would set up some weird sex education course for the ENTIRE creed."_ Altair shuddered at the thought as he adjusted the temperature to his likings.

When the doorbell rang Altair was still in the shower. As the nice person Desmond was he thought, "Hey, let's not make Altair look like a shitty host! Let's go answer the door." Desmond unhooked the dead bolt and turned the door knob. He half kicked and pushed the door open almost Smashing Lorenzo's nose in. Damn, for a banker he had some shifty reflexes. Both men out on the porch looked confused as hell. "Err... Desmond. Nice to see you again. Is Altair here?" Desmond let the two in. "Oh yeah he's here. He's just taking a shower, you know getting off all the sticky remnants of last night. Do you want coffee?" _That'll show Altair to mess with my morning shower._

Giovanni allowed an indigent blush to appear on his face and he gave a cough and a nudge to Lorenzo. "Umm, no thank you Desmond, I'm pretty sure Altair will be out soon we won't be long, it's rather urgent." Lorenzo said through the thick of awkward that Desmond slapped down. "Yes, is Ezio awake it's important that he be here as well." Desmond continued to busy himself with coffee. "Nope still asleep. I wouldn't bother him though Altair and I might have kept him up ALL. NIGHT. LONG. But if you really need him." Desmond filled a glass of water and turned to the two sitting at the table. "I'll be right back" He disapered into the hallway. In less than a minute Lorenzo and Giovanni could hear the sounds of angry Italian cursing and the sound random thumps.

"Altair, Ezio. We need you to listen very carefully. It's important OK?" Giovanni looks both of them sternly in the eyes, a bit less so with Altair.

"Yes, Just yesterday during a mission Malik had gone off line and Rosa couldn't find him ever since, though she did find his cell phone. Though we do believe it is because the watchmen on the roof tops were not properly cleared." Both Ezio and Altair knew where this was going. Ezio looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted. "Altair~~~ Why do you have those handcuffs in your drawers? Should I put them in the same box as your whip? Or does it belong with the blindfold?" Altair looked half way between pissed and embarrassed, he and Desmond would have a very long talk about this later.

"WHOA ALTAIR WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE CONDOMS AND LEATHER?"

"_A long talk"_Altair thought, giving a brief look at Giovanni and Lorenzo to keep going.

Lorenzo sighed, but continued on."We had some of our informates look out for us and we may know where he is, but we aren't quite sure. On Tuesday we'll go scout the place out. We need both of you to get in, seeing as it is very heavily guarded." Lorenzo passed them more files. Lorenzo looked at Altair. "Tuesday, two days from now. No sooner." Giovanni and Lorenzo wanted to leave as quickly to avoid any more awkward situations from this place. "ALTAIR! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS THO_." The two bankers slammed the door behind them and near ran into their taxi. Never again would they hold meetings in other peoples homes.

Meanwhile all Altair could think was _"Shit, shit, shit... Didn't I take out those roof men before I went to check on Maria? SHIT they Switch shifts every dawn and dusk..." _His heart gave an uncomfortable and painful clench. Altair grunted at Ezio who was waving a hand in front of him and went into his room, only to find annoyance number two going through his drawers... With all of his "private" things splayed all over the floor for the world to see. The Arab growled out an "Out". Desmond wasn't dumb, he knew how to read the air. He left the room, not before sticking out his tongue at the older man.

* * *

He woke with a groan. Jeez what the hell happened. He heard some people shuffling things about and some German yelling. Ugh what could Sibrand be complaining about in the morning... He opened his eyes. Oh shit... This isn't his room... Where was the incense and rows of books? Wait why was his arms tied behind his back? Malik began to tug against his binds hoping for them to loosen. Shit no luck. The voices moved closer and closer, shadows turned around the corner of the cold lifeless room. Hollow crates and ventilation vents emitting soft noises provided no comfort to Malik as he saw who those shadows belonged to. Damn.

"Well look Robert, looks like I didn't have to give out little friend here a wach auf call after all. Such a shame"

_You're not that much bigger than me you brute. _Malik thought, though he would usually say it, now wasn't the time to be snarky.

"Not going to talk assassin? That's fine. We can simply enjoy each other's company until your Eagle comes to save you. Or maybe we can have some fun first" Robert grasped the thin pipe he had on the roof top and brought it down on the bound man's right arm, hoping to be rewarded with a scream. Yet nothing. Malik gritted his teeth together. "You will not break me, novice." Robert and Sibrand's eyes lit in anger and they continued to advance on the currently defenseless man._ "Cesare better get here soon or he won't have anyone to interrogate."_ Robert brought up the pipe once more So much for restraining the snark.

* * *

My box~~~ Hey guy's my chapter is a bit longer this time so I'm improving. Sorry for the lack of romance. But as you can see Desmond's none too happy with his arrangement. Over all heartbreak today. Review please! I do love to read your helpful and funny comments! 3 Will do on the later BDSMS due to popular requests. See you next week!


	8. Defences

I don't own Assassin's Creed.

* * *

"When we want to avoid something our defenses go up. Displacement, ignorance and guilt."

* * *

When Kadar woke up this morning and didn't see his brother in bed or at the table he knew something was up. Altair locked himself in his room again, but that was normal. Ezio looked tired and a bit annoyed, but everyone has their off days. It was only at the kitchen table that Kadar felt a wave of paranoia. "Where's Malik?" Ezio turned his head to face Kadar, too sleep ridden to actually get his head off the table. "Out." Kadar looked at Ezio confusedly. "Yes… I can see that.. But out where?" Ezio looks shrugs and mumbles something along the lines of "Don't worry I'll drive you to school." But Kadar wouldn't go anywhere that day, it felt like he had a stomach bug. Like that time Malik let him try coffee. Ezio went and picked up all the other members of Malik's car pool group leaving Kadar in Desmond's hopefully fit hands.

Kadar sat out on the porch with Desmond half doing another essay and listening to Desmond swing around a pair of handcuffs. Wait those look familiar. "Do you know where those have been?" Desmond dropped the handcuffs in disgust. "No, but I know some thing's up with you. So what's the matter with you?" Desmond turned to Kadar crossing his legs and tried to give the most demanding face he could muster. Kadar sighed, "I think there's something wrong with Malik."

Desmond rolled his eyes, "That's a bit vague Kadar, we're talking about the guy who writes down every single detail of what happens in a day. There are a lot of things that could be wrong."

Kadar began fiddling with his sleeves, "Well all of yesterday he was gone, and he's still gone now. It's a bit weird don't you think? I mean usually he would leave a note or something."

Desmond thought about this for a second. When two plus two clicked Desmond concluded. "Altair." Kadar looked at him in confusion. "Desmond... I know you've been together with him for a day, but you can't just put him in a c-"

"No! Ew no! You know we aren't REAAAALLY dating... It's like some that one movie, with the people who fought a lot."

"Desmond... That's every romance I've watched."

"Shut up. Don't judge me. I'm just saying that Altair probably knows. I mean he's been grumpy since yesterday too, but on the other hand he didn't have to deal with me yesterday."

Desmond picked up the hand cuffs and walked into the house. "Just you know... Follow him around or something. Your brother works with him anyways, so he has to know something. But the fucker moves like a bat in the night, quiet too, you'll probably have trouble. If I were you I'd just trust your brother is fine. Anyways did you see him knock out the guy eying you in the bar four years ago?"

Kadar smiled. Yeah. Malik can take care of himself, but brothers have to look out for each other. Kadar went to the coat rack to find Altair's coat and slipped his phone into the inside breast pocket. There, now he doesn't have to move like the bat in the night to follow an eagle.

* * *

On the car ride to school an awkward silence hung, a silence that was usually filled by whatever new subject Leonardo got into. Or at least angry bickering from Rebbecca and Shaun, but today not a sound. Everyone just stared at Leonardo as he smooshed one of his cheeks against the window of Ezio's car. Ezio frowned at this and turned on the radio, he knew better than to ask questions of Leonardo when he's not up to it. It's like trying to lift a boulder, but he'd get him later, maybe at lunch. At least there would be sound in the car as the sounds of a Dolcenera CD played. At least the university wasn't too far away.

Shaun sat in the history study group room, there were only sixteen people there, including himself and Lucy. Unfortunately that also included the professor sitting in the corner. He doesn't think people can see him giving others the one over when they bend over. _Old git. _Shaun scowled, the day was already going down the drain and he didn't need some old guy with a beard staring at his ass. He texted during study sessions though, it's not like the TA had anything more to say on history during the Renaissance.

To: Leonardo – Going to lunch soon, wanna meet up at the fountain? - S.

Leonardo jumped in his seat and cursed loudly as he searched for the random vibrating. His face flushed as quite a few of his fellow art students looked at him. Stupid Michelangelo and his smug face. Leonardo of course didn't say this out loud, he didn't really hate anyone. Well right now would be an exception. He hated one person. His eyes seemed to darken a shade in displeasure. He quickly read his text, gingerly picking at the buttons trying not to get plaster in the cracks.

To Shaun – Not feeling up to it, sorry. Maybe some other time my friend? -L

Almost immediately Leonardo's phone buzzed cheerfully in his hand.

To Leonardo – No choice now, outside of your class. Too bad. -S

Leonardo sighed and went to the sink to wash off the plaster and put away his things. It wasn't like it wasn't going to happen anyways. Leonardo put on a big smile and stepped out of his class room to greet his friend with a hug.

Ezio sat at the fountain waiting for Shaun and Leonardo, on the other side sat Vieri. Though Ezio was in a bad mood, there was always time in the day to make fun of him. Ezio smirked and sauntered over. "Look who we have here, Vieri! How is your sister?"

The shorter man looked up and glared, trying to kill Ezio with his eyes. "For. The. LAST. Time! I DO NOT HAVE A SISTER!"

Ezio pretended to think about this, "Really who was it in my bed last night? If not you, or your sister... I know it was someone from you family. You all have such straw like hair." Vieri scowled " Fotiti! Tell your maledetto pezzo di merde brother we have unfinished business."

Ezio furrowed his brow. "Wait... I don't get it." He turned to see Leonardo and Shaun looking at him like two parents who caught their child eating cookies before bed.

"You know Ezio you really shouldn't do that... He might get a heart attack, or snap one day." Leonardo patted his best friend on his shoulder and tugged his pony tail quickly. "Lets go to that cafe over there! The patio furniture is new and they have a nice view of the campus!" They walked briskly over and took some seats.

Shaun looked at the menu of the "Rosa in Fiore" with unyielded judgment looking for something decent to eat, unlike the panini place (of which now he refuses to go to) there were two choices here, junk or very good, but expensive Italian drinks. Shaun eventually gave up and ordered some soup that probably had a million preservatives and less nutrients than a rock. Ezio and Leonardo just got cafe snacks and coffees. Those two should seriously not have coffee. God should ban them from it. Leonardo sat across from Ezio and Shaun beside Ezio, perfect for a questioning session.

Ezio suddenly looked at Leonardo very seriously, "Something was wrong this morning. What happened amico mio?"

Leonardo sighed a deep sigh, he fiddled with the sugar shakers, hoping looking cute and clueless would get him out of answering.

Shaun took the shaker away from him "Leonardo..." He stared at the artist expectantly.

Said man looked around frantically hoping the waitresses would come and save him with the excuse of food and drink, no such luck. "It's nothing now. I'm sure I can get over it myself. I simply received some bad news recently." He began to sketch a lady sitting under a parasol idly on a napkin. "It will probably blow over soon."

Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose he knew the man would be unwilling and tight lipped to talk. Which is why he ordered two white chocolate caffe lattes for both of them. When Leonardo was jittery and wound up there was no hope, but Ezio figured if his friend was on enough sugar to be less than lucid there would be hope.

Shaun on the other hand was quite fearful of the result, if he remembered clearly during the last Halloween party Leonardo managed to eat half a bowl of candy and marshmallows, after the party went to hell. It was like dealing with a drunk person with more dexterity and mobile skills. Lord knows what would happen with caffeine and sugar. But, Shaun was a... Curious individual and tended to poke around, speak his mind and piss off large Italian men. (He never goes into the little Italy districts anymore.)

A brunette waitress by the name of Rosa came out and winked at Ezio, as beautiful as Rosa was Ezio never had intention of dating her. Rosa was a unique and abrasive woman, it took extreme care and patience from a man to please such a woman, but Ezio and Rosa shared the occasional passing glance, a conversation during the night, things like that. It was also because of that that Ezio never had to actually pay for his visits to Rosa in Fiore.

They sipped on their coffee and chatted idly, Leonardo completely trying to tangent the conversation to whatever ailment he had in the morning. After a cup of warm coffee though he was babbling off about some sort of fight with his boyfriend. Ezio seemed to get more and more enraged as the story went on, and Shaun thought about it to himself. There had to be another way to solve this "little" problem other than Ezio's current solution, being to cut off the man's vital regions. For Shaun any sort of violence was rather unnecessary at the moment. Shaun smiled evilly and told the other two of his brilliant plan, it required some acting and props, but it would be well worth it.

* * *

His arm was officially numb, Robert and Sibrand finally left and simply left him there. Tied to a chair with his obliviously broken arm hung over his head. He glared at Robert's pipe that leaned casually against a wooden crate. Damn that thing. Malik hoped the friction from his glare would melt the damn thing. Melt. Melt. Melt... Damn nothing.

His guard for the moment looked around frantically muttering about his phone and expecting a call, but finally gave up and used a pay phone calling some Micheletto. Malik tested his other arm a bit and then the other, letting out low hisses and muffled yelps when the arm was twisted the wrong way. Damn he wasn't getting out of these binds anytime soon. He looked around the the room and various scaffolding. Could he even climb them with only one arm? No that would be getting his hopes up. Malik closed his eyes trying to sooth his pounding head, no doubt concussed. At least Kadar will be safe at home. He silently prayed to the god he didn't believe in that he would remain that way.

* * *

Altair waited until everything seemed quiet in the home and grabbed his coat. He checked his inventory and leaped for the roof tops. He dashed over the city and got to his usual view point looking for the place Lorenzo's files described, how many templar thugs there were on the roofs. When he deemed it safe enough he ran towards the warehouse, his fleet feet only touching the ground when the roofs were no longer friendly.

Kadar took out his lap top and turned on his phone's GPS his jaw loosened in awe as he watched the dot go a route that shouldn't be physically possible. Wasn't there a church there? Kadar took his lap top and rushed out of the house.

* * *

My author box.

1) Lo all, it's been a while. Mia dispiace! Yes I will be getting to more smut and Desmond and Altair. After all it is centric on them, but I have to get things rolling so to speak. I just want to say thank you to all the reviewer's I've had so far! Seeing as I've been slow-ish and been getting at least one review a chapter I'm very happy! So thank you to, **Dispair - Sama, ardx, Hyarou, Masked Hatter, Blue Texas and both nameless visitors** (The one who keeps apologizing for poor English when it truely isn't bad, and the one who made those awesome comments on Altair's romantic kiss dip.)

2) By the way anyone want to beta? (If you want to that is. I don't really know how bad or good my English is, but there's at least something to be nit picky about.

3) Does anyone actually need translations of the "other languages" I tend to shove in there?

4) Anyone you would like to see more/less of? I'm sorry if I end up killing your faves. It's needed.

5) Anyone interested seeing the day in a life of a templar?

-Ta ta Vali~


	9. Fray Pt1

Assassin's Creed not mine

* * *

"When you don't meet your archetype the products are stress, anxiety, guilt and panic."

* * *

Kadar drove quickly, running red lights and doing things that he would be sure Malik would kill him for later, but for now it was ok. Altair was cheating a but by not having to pay attention to other cars and he never had to make turns, he just kept going head on towards some warehouse. It all felt a bit cliché. He thought, seriously. A warehouse? Mysterious hooded guy going towards it? Missing awesome brothers? It had to be some sort of mafia movie. Soon his car sped by Altair and Kadar beat him to the warehouse. He parked in a shaded area as he waited to see Altair running leaping from the sky in his beak hooded jacket.

Not five minutes later a white blur landed on the hood of the car, forcing Kadar to let out a surprised yelp. His hands flew to his mouth. _"Shit, shit, shit, shit... Please don't let it be some sort of burly Russian mobster." _The white clothed man turned slowly. Eyes feral and blazing for a brief moment, snapping out of it when he noticed he had not landed in the dumpster as he wished. Kadar stared and blurted out, "OH GOD DON'T EAT ME!" heart pounding as if he was watching the climax of a horror film.

The man turned to face Kadar quickly, golden eyes widening a fraction and red sash swishing a bit as it dragged on the car hood. "Kadar? Shit... Malik is going to kill me." Kadar's heart leapt out of his chest, this was worse than being eaten by a Russian mafia guy, now he was going to get eaten by Malik and Altair when they went home. "Why are you here Altair? Is this a secret date? Are you cheating on Desmond?" Altair rolled his eyes. "I'd expect that from Ezio ,but not you. Go home Kadar, it's not safe here."

"What! No, why are you here than if it's not safe?"

"Just go!"

"No! Where's Malik? Is he in danger?"

Altair wanted to him himself with a brick. He and Malik made a pact not to tell Kadar, but... It seemed the younger man wasn't going to leave. Altair summoned his seldom used "brotherly do not defy me voice", "Ugh fine. Stay here, stay quiet and whatever you do if someone talks to you do not mention Malik or I. Got it?"

Kadar nodded enthusiastically.

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes call Ezio ok?"

Another nod. With that Altair ran into the night, his white robes glowing very brightly like some sort of snowy pylon. _"Gosh, if he's going to sneak around why wouldn't he wear black?"_

Said poorly dressed man looked down at Kadar (Malik's) car from the top of a scaffolding. Good, he could barely see it in the dark. He quickly found an slightly open window and quietly pried it open sliding himself into the dark. The sounds of fans whirring came to life, the clinking of metal and soft hisses of a familiar voice. He saw a light gleam off some bald head, a part of his mind (a very weak part) told him to hold back and wait for a good chance to sneak in. The other part (the working part) said "OH HELL NO THAT BITCH" and forced him to leap off a stack of crates and to land on Robert, he pulled out his switch blade mid fall and aimed for Robert's neck.

Contrary to what played in his mind he did not feel blood mar his knuckles, or hear the sounds of worried templar yelling. Altair pushed all his weight into his right arm. Only... three more inches until his neck is like string meat... THREE MORE INCHES. Altair let out a growl in frustration as Robert called on his fellow French ( yet oddly nameless) templars to detain him. Malik shot Altair a weary glance, a mix of worry, confusion and relief. If Altair was here that meant everyone else was here. So when Altair was equally stuck as he was he nudged the golden eyed man and the templars left to do a scan of the grounds, Malik rasped out a painful sounding "So when are the others coming?" Altair shrugged.

"What do you mean? They're coming right?"

"Well, It depends. Do you think they've noticed I'm gone yet? Cause if not we might be here for another two days or something." Altair briefly thought if it would have been a good idea to tell Malik about Kadar now or later. Altair took a breath, careful not to let it hitch as Malik gave him a dark, spiteful stare. His heart pounded.

* * *

My box ~ The next few little chapters are all one big chapter, and I'll be feeding them to you through out the week. :) After we shall have smut and steamy sexes.

Meanwhile~ Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! 3 Anonymous, McMyou and ardx for your lovely words. Tis on and off coldness in Canada right now and your warms fills me with warmth more constantly than the sun. I'm not quite sure if I replied, poor memory! :(

Altair, he may not know like Ezio. Not knowing may run in the "Family"

-From Valitiel


	10. Fray pt one and a half

Don't own ac. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

"We like to shield the ones we love from danger, but are we setting them up for vulnerability?"

* * *

Leonardo plopped himself on the silky sheets of Cesare (and his) bed, not caring that the sheets became creased and messy. His face scrunched up when he thought of what Ezio thought was the right thing to Cesare. It was so…. Out of character! Absurd! Yet it was insanely deserving of him. The urge clawed at the back of his mind. Damn it he didn't even own hand cuffs! Well… Ezio liked that sort of stuff didn't he? Or he would at least have it just in case right? Leonardo could already feel his cheeks flushing with blood just thinking about what he would have to do. Oh this better be worth it he seethed. Somewhere back in his mind he knew. Oh it would be worth it. It would be internet worthy, but he wasn't that cruel. Leonardo grabbed his hat and coat and stormed out of the apartment. Smirking a bit when he heard Lucrezia's yells behind him not to slam the door.

Bitch.

Leonardo took deep breaths. In and out, he rose his hand to ring the doorbell, his hand unsteady and jittiery. Oh god… But the door swung open, bumping Leonardo clean on the head. "Shit man are you ok? You shouldn't stand in front of people's doors like that."

Leonardo adjusted his hat. "I know Desmond, I was just looking for Ezio. I was hoping I could get something from him."

"Really now? Strange I was just looking for him too. Well he's not in. I wouldn't put it against him if he beat me to the Sleeping Fox. You know how he is. You can come with me if you want."

"No it's ok Desmond I really rather not, I mean not to offend…-"

Desmond stared at Leonardo with an "Oh really?" face. "So you aren't going to go home and sit there and do nothing? No you're right you're not! Cause you're going to come with me work and we can find Ezio there ok?"

Leonardo let out a big huff and caved in. Allowing himself to be dragged off to the resident bar. The Sleeping Fox.

The sleeping fox was rather packed tonight. Filled with burly men, police and robust women, in frank words, the type of men and women Leonardo try not to anger. The bar was lined up with large tattooed people in ski toques. The banquets taken by the men and women in uniform and the apparent owner striking up shady deals with a police man. ( Oh Volpe~)

Desmond led Leonardo to the back room labeled "EMPLOYEE'S ONLY" Of which Leonardo paused awkwardly at before shuffling in. "Desmond are you sure we should be in here? Last I checked you're not twenty one and you have to be twenty one to work here, here and… I think I just saw a marijuana deal just happen outside…" Desmond shrugged and pulled on his bartending uniform.

"Dunno, it always looks like that with La Volpe. Sometimes he could just be looking for new cocktail shakers and he'd still look like he's dealing drugs. The sellers he deals with have some sort of weird bar trade lingo." Desmond mumbled as he looked around for his name tag. "But you know, you can't get moonshine everywhere." Leonardo let out a whine. He knew this place was a bad idea.

Desmond led Leonardo the front of the house once more. The front more packed than before, loud obnoxious Italian dance music pumped in the back ground. The room smelled strongly of spilled alcohol and sweat, Leonardo sneezed at the smell several times.

He sat himself down at the bar in the very corner. He looked around the place, if he didn't look at his motivational calendar today he could have very well mistaken the room for a renaissance inn. The wooden aged floor boards, cruddy looking carpeted areas and old thick wooden bar, Leonardo would have never guessed it wasn't Monday March the Fifth 2012, "You are amazing".

Desmond stared at him, "Do you need a drink?" Leonardo nodded and cradled his head into his arms. "I don't drink." On the wooden wall he turned to was carved "JOJO XOXO CALL ME 578-909-3320" Very… Artistic. Leonardo scanned the room looking for his best friend. "Desmond, Mio amico, I do not see Ezio… Perhaps I should go out and look for him. In case?"

Desmond shook a cocktail shaker quickly, pouring out an appletini for the man across the bar. "Nah, you know Ezio if he isn't here at… 11:00. He's already at a girl's place. I don't think he'd be happy if you barged in on him. Unless the girl wanted a threesome." Desmond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at this. Leonardo scrunched up his nose, "Desmond, having sex with a woman is like having sex with a sponge. It's all wet and squishy…. Women lose their appeal once you've seen them cut open."

"Uh right…. Anyways just stick around here! I see some men have their eyes all over you." Desmond washed another few shot glasses and set them on a drying rack.

Leonardo felt a deep blush settle on his cheeks. Ok, now he could feel all the stares pointed at his back. Obviously they aren't used to seeing… More gentle people in the room. Desmond supposed pacifist just oozed out of the man. Probably cause he's the only one there not drinking anything slightly alcoholic.

Desmond looked at the clock, he only had an hour and a half until he could leave, hopefully with Leonardo in tow.

Large amounts of cheering erupted from the dice game as another winner emerged, a young faced curly haired man called out for more beers. Desmond excused himself from Leonardo to set off for work. Hopefully Leonardo could keep himself occupied right?

* * *

Altair looked into Malik's eyes for a second, to Malik's arm and back to his eyes. "Malik… Your arm is it?..." Malik shot a dead glare at him, "Yes Altair, it's basically crushed… I don't think I can climb out if we escape…" The golden eyed man sighed, "Malik look I-," Said man turned to look at Altair. "If you are making some sort of confession of love when we get out of here I will beat you until you can no longer stand."

Altair tried to laugh a bit. _Damn if that's what he'll do if I said "I love you." I can't imagine how he'll react to this._ "Well Malik, though you've been a brother for many years. I have to say that it may be worse. I-"

At that moment Malik shushed him, hearing the sounds of returning Templars. "Robert, do you know who this is? Do you think it could be another assassin? He looks sort of like the first one don't you think?"

Altair widened his eyes a fraction. "Shit."

* * *

My box: Lo all! Sorry about that I had hell week with projects, but I am back and fully operational! By the way I will some how implement all of your lovely suggestions into my story like BDSM Leonardo (top), Ezio, Desmond, Altair THREESOME, Cesare/Ezio (will have to do Semi Non Con). More Auditoires being introduced next chapter?

Read and review please (Bajillions of cookie coffee cups to you all! :D

Despair - Sama : YES MORE CRACK! Machiavellian scheme to win Ezio's heart with La volpe as competition for the hell of it to piss off La Volpe. only for the both of them to fail epically! (It's something like a fairy tale I read I don't really know if it exists...) Yes, way to go Altair.

Mcmyou: Sorry for making you wait... (10 days) BUT! LOOK A CHAPTER! You should put up a fic. If I can do it so can you! *Rainbows and smilely faces* Glad you have waited by your computer!

ardx: No idea why he wears white when it stains, glows and stands out... Maybe he just likes it... Or it proves his manly assassin powers by doing skillful kills in horrid clothing? Perhaps if an assassin could still kill in bright neon orange he'd be a double master assassin. Kadar; always left out of secrets

(Sorry I'm so forgetful this week! Usually I respond to my reviews ASAP!)


	11. Fray pt 2

Don't own AC. I wish I did. ):

* * *

Family makes us do odd things, occupation is said to make us do odder.

* * *

Malik felt his blood boil, he no longer felt the ache of his likely broken bones and the stinging numbness of his arm , all he wanted to do was lash out at Altair, but he could not. He held his tongue as he felt the danger of the situation and pretended not to know his brother in hopes nothing would happen. His cringed when Kadar looked at him with the up most confusion. Robert tied Kadar's arms similarly to both his and Altair's own constraints, none too gently either.

Robert looked smugly at Altair, "Looks like I have three assassins here now, Altair do you know what is responsible for this?" He tilted Altair's chin up with his fingers. Altair glared at him with hatred. Of course he knew, that didn't mean he wanted to acknowledge it. Altair spat in Robert's face. "I need not to speak to Templar scum like you." Robert smirked at him playfully. "Really now?" Robert kicked Altair roughly in the stomach. "Are you sure? It seems to me that Sibrand and I are in charge." A blow across the head. Sibrand trifled through a crate, eyes darting back and forth as of looking for someone.

Malik looked mournfully at his brother as Altair provoked Robert openly. _Shit we need to get out of here soon before they start actually asking questions. _He looked to Altair, feeling almost no remorse as he was struck at every grunt and sound he made. Altair was acting like he did on his first mission, arrogant and irresponsible. He swore to himself in Arabic as he tried to wiggle his right arm out of the restraints, biting back shrieks of pain when his left arm was disturbed. The rope seemed to be looser, or perhaps was merely lubricated better with all the blood, at this point it didn't matter much. Slowly he shuffled trying not to direct any attention to himself as he moved.

He felt the skin of his lip break under as he stifled all sound. He froze though unable to move when he spotted Sibrand pulling out a hand gun out of a crate, one of the many that the Templars were likely going to sell. He felt his body break out into cold sweats as the blonde man walked towards him with a crazy look I his eyes. He held his breath as he turned to Robert and he whispered into his ear. Malik and Altair looked at each other, this wasn't a good sign. Robert nodded and turned back to Altair suddenly landing a hard kick to his jaw. Malik thought dryly _"At least if we get out of this that'll shut him up for a week or so."_

All humor stopped though, when Sibrand shouted, "WHO IS THIS? TELL ME OR HE DIES!" and pointed the gun at Kadar. Altair growled out "He is no one." Malik frantically tried to get his arm out of the binds. "LIES!" Sibrand back handed Kadar with the butt of his gun, disorienting Kadar quite effectively and setting Malik into a fit of rage. "Get away from him haiwan! (1)" Malik finally got his arms out of his binds and with a burst of adrenaline grabbed for a small hidden razor blade and aimed jumped tackled Sibrand to the ground yelling profanity and threats. Robert pulled the angry man off his partner and threw him off to the ground. "Still have some fight in you huh? I think we can solve that can't we Sibrand." There was no response from his partner. Robert looked down to see Sibrand gasping for breath as blood bubbled out of several deep cuts in his neck.

Robert grabbed the gun off the ground. "You'll regret that assassin." Promptly after Robert left the warehouse carrying a silent Sibrand into their car. They sped quickly off, not wanting to be in that ware house any longer. Cesare can deal with them when he gets back.

* * *

Leonardo sipped at the juice he reluctantly allowed Desmond to serve him. Leonardo considered himself to be a very patient man, in fact everyone considered him a very patient man, but it has been three hours! Three full hours since he had stepped into the potentially drug infested bar (more of a pub really...) and still no sign of Ezio. Desmond for whatever odd reason would not allow him to leave, whenever the artist tried to politely excuse himself Desmond would bring up Ezio and women or delve into a completely unrelated anecdote! He was annoyed, but settled for watching the dice game.

Desmond had suggested he join the game, but Leonardo himself was against gambling, was against the random brawls in the back and was definitely against the call girls occasionally sending him lusty glances from across the room. Leonardo also felt that it was unfair to the remaining players as he had the mathematical advantage. Unfortunately the curly haired, alcohol swigging man heard this and had directly challenged him to a game of dice...

Which is what had dragged him into the current situation, five hundred dollars richer, surrounded by off duty cops and thugs accusing him of cheating and a very angry curly haired teen named Salai. Or at least that's the name he gave Leonardo. Leonardo thought it was a well fitted name though, the boy's attitude fit it like a glove. Loud, deviant, arrogant, self centered and he was a sore loser. The boy was obviously used to being spoiled and Leonardo was just too used to being pushed over. Leonardo eventually (with the help of two very scary looking female bouncers) escaped the corner and offered Salai an apology drink.

Desmond served drink after drink, only pausing to take a sip of water or ask another order. He watched over Leonardo closely just as Ezio suggested, for a price. He swore as he spilled simple syrup on his hand and rushed to get it off, if he fell behind now there would be no tips. All his patrons would be angry mean jerks like a sober Altair, lousy bastard. Didn't even tip a good amount for an almost unpronounceable drink name and listening services for his demon girlfriend problem. At least Altair was a funny drunk, Desmond could even stretch it to say pitifully cute, but he figured he shouldn't they are pretend dating. But he was a funny drunk, and he wasn't like the groping type of funny either. Though Desmond would have gotten a kick seeing Altair being beat up by Teodora or Rebecca for it.

Leonardo tips well Desmond thought. He tips well everywhere though. He served Salai, another beer and Leonardo more of the night's special juice. A tropical blend of kiwi and strawberry. It was probably just kool-aid or something, but La Volpe always said "If it's good enough for a kid's lunch box why not serve it here?" And it was true, all the special was made of is green kool aid, shaved ice and three strawberries.

He watched Leonardo tell all his troubles to his new "friend" only hearing Cesare's name every three sentences and not a single mention of "Questa Puttana!" he figured Leonardo hadn't gotten to the brunt of the story yet. Desmond reminded himself to remember to cut off Salai's alcohol before he drained Leonardo of all his money. Damn, that man was way too trusting of too many people. Desmond almost swung his arm out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oh god it was just La volpe, "Desmond I will be leaving on some _urgent business" _

"_Right..." _ Thought Desmond.

La Volpe dragged over another italian man with short curly hair and a reluctantly here expression on his face. He looked to be a bit older that Ezio, perhaps twenty nine and wore a odd old styled long shirt. "So I'm going to leave this prick in charge." La Volpe grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"So... How's it going. Uhh..."

The man looked at me with a questioning look. "Niccolo Machiavelli. You may call me Machiavelli."

Desmond's eye twitched, or it felt like it did on the inside. _"Whoa this guy is a prude. Compared to La Volpe."_

Niccolo looked up from the note book he started writing in, "Don't you have something to do? Gosh I knew Volpe didn't know how to run a business." Niccolo followed that with mumbling something angry sounding under his breath. "You're not an assassin are you?" Desmond looked at him incredulously. An assassin? What the hell is he talking about? The bartender called over to Rebecca, "BECCA! TAKE MY SPOT FOR A WHILE I GOTTA TALK TO THIS GUY!" She gave him a thumbs up and dropped the lucky sod she was going to have "Escorted" out into the alley and put on her apron.

Desmond turned to Niccolo, "What do you mean. I don't kill political figures. Aren't assassins so... Third crusades?"

Niccolo looked at Desmond as if he had just said "Altair likes bondage."

"This is indeed rare." Niccolo looked deep in thought. "It is very rare for someone who knows so many of us not to be one. Do you want to be an assassin?"

Desmond looked at Niccolo like he was crazy, "H_e's not one of Volpe's rumored drug friends is he?"_ Niccolo scowled at this, thinking, _"Ezio makes the recruiting seems so easy. None of his recruits ever do this..."_

"Desmond this will be hard to understand, but get over it. You need to hear this."

The bartender nodded slowly.

"Everyone you know, with few exceptions are participating in a secret war between the Templars and Assassins. Ezio, Altair, Rebecca. Everyone is basically an assassin."

Desmond looked at him for a second longer. "So you're not loopy in the head?"

Niccolo frowned. "No I am not."

"And there are assassins and templars running around this city shooting up people's heads?"

Niccolo nodded. "The war suddenly hit a bump so to speak and now each side is struggling to even the scores with new recruits. Which is why you will be joining the Assassins tonight."

Desmond threw his water bottle at the very calm man. "Heeelll no! What the hell is wrong with you people? Just going around telling people to join something or they die! Don't I even get a choice?"

"No. You don't it's either this or you will die by the hands of Templars. Now do we have a deal?" Desmond sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Good then you'll start your training tomorrow morning with an equally annoyed novice of ours. I think you'll like him. Now go back and serve your fruity little drinks."

* * *

My Box- Lo guys! This "sequence" is almost done! Umm translation notes.

1) Arabic for animal (It's pretty damn offensive there to be called an animal) 2) Questa Puttana - that whore (Can't imagine Leonardo saying it.)

Yes Niccolo you get yourself some Desmond :)

I remember reviewing today. To Mcyou and any other person who may find this amusing, my illustration (shameless plug) of the assassin costume of the future. Link is in my profile.

Apparently if you kill in a bright uniform you are thought to be awesome.


	12. Rite of Passage

Half a smut. Warning~ AC not owned by me or I would not make Revalations on Ezio as he will be making "UGHN" and "OMPH" every time he climbs. D:

* * *

"A rite of passage is a milestone of a new status in a society."

* * *

Leonardo tried to keep Salai to chat with him longer by pulling the large blue puppy dog eyes Ezio and Cesare always seemed to fall for but no avail. Salai turned and handed Leonardo a pair of hand cuffs, the metal links jingling against each other. Salai gave a wink to Leonardo making a deep red blush appear and left the blond man alone with his handcuffs. Leonardo hid the embarrassing things into his messenger bag. Desmond saw this, but said nothing and allowed the blonde man to rush himself out of the bar, away from prying eyes and lustful glances like those of Niccolo. Desmond felt Niccolo looking at the back of his head like some sort of weird jack hammer. "Only one and a half hours until I can leave, one and a half hours…" Right he could just keep telling himself that.

* * *

Altair let out a surprised yell as red blossomed on the breast of Kadar's shirt, Malik ran over to compress the wound yelling at Kadar to try and stay awake. Altair remembered the second gunshot and looked around. "Was there a third Templar?" he thought. He looked for the bullet. The German Templar hissed at his arm, which seemed to be slightly torn at something. "SHIT. ROBERT WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW." Robert looked that Sibrand annoyingly. "Why we finally have three assassin's here and we still have to do our deal with Malefetto, what's the rush?" Sibrand gestured at his arm and mouthed the word, "NOW" with urgency in his eyes.

Suddenly many of the windows broke and a transceiver bounced on to the floor. Frederico's voice appeared on the speaker. "We have you surrounded, give up peacefully and bring out our co-workers unharmed." Robert snorted at this comment. "Like hell I would give up to an assassin like you!"

The crates surrounding Robert and Sibrand began to seemingly implode and burst as cracking sounds erupted from the tense silences of Malik's murmuring to Kadar and the wounded man's labored breaths. Ezio began speaking into the transmitter, "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE BEFORE I TELL THE SNIPERS TO STOP SHOOTING AT BOXES AND AT YOU!"

Robert yelled "NEVER!" and grabbed Sibrand trying to make a run for it. The ground lit in a fury of sparks as Robert and Sibrand dodged bullets deftly, they ducked behind their armored van and attempted to drive away. Speeding away much over the limit until he got to the assassin's re-enforcement close to the fences of the warehouse. There were several high standing logs blocking anyway out for a vehicle and protecting the assassin's from any fire, though that didn't stop Sibrand from trying. Sibrand took out a small semi-automatic from the back seat of the van out of the window and shot at every person he could see. Robert drove insanely looking for the next exit until he settled for ramming the car through the wire mesh fence and sped off trying to outrun the assassin's tailing them.

Giovanni frowned from the top of a nearby church as he saw this he watched as the red light flashed in and out through buildings and then dived down catching onto a lamp rail and running off into the night.

Malik's hands began to stick together with blood. Warm blood, still flowing blood and worst of all, his brother's blood. Malik felt tears run down his face as hands and arms pulled him away from his brother's body and took his brother away. "KADAR! NO LET GO! YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US!" Malik struggled with the new recruits trying to hold him down yelling and kicking, breaking noses with his good arm. "LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HIM." Malik felt a small pick on his neck, then all he could do was fight the need to go to sleep.

Altair sat petrified at what just happened. Did they just… Oh god. Malik is going to hate him. Not that he didn't think that bringing Kadar into the assassin Templar mess wasn't enough, but the tranquilized him. What the hell. Malik wasn't some sort of animal. He flexed his muscles as Ezio cut off his binds and gave him a forlorn look of disappointment before showing him to the private ambulance and then helping his brother confiscate the millions of dollars' worth of illegal fire arms.

* * *

It was then that Cesare reentered his apartment looking for his lost cellphone. Only to find ,not his cellphone, but his delectable boyfriend laid out for him on the bed curled up in the very skimpy faux leather clubbing outfit Cesare had bought for him a year ago for their anniversary fuck. Cesare's mind drifted to that night and his pants suddenly felt a lot more constraining than a moment prior. Leonardo allowed Cesare to saunter over and kiss his collar bone while clasping the metal clasps on the black vinyl shirt revealing pale freckled skin. Leonardo pushed Cesare down on to the bed and began undoing his lover's pants. "Take care of your shirt for me Caro~" he rolled his "R's" in a seductive purr. Cesare of couse did not have to be told twice. "Ah, Mia amore…. This is ungh…. Rare of you to take such action. Are you sick?" The man continued to gentley lick the other man's cock through the fabric of his silk boxers. "No you have just seemed… Stressed lately. I thought perhaps you needed an outlet?" Leonardo pulled out Cesare's erection and suckled on the head, carefully grazing his teeth on the bottom vein, eliciting a load throaty moan from the Borgia. Leonardo felt his lover tense and writhe, he felt his skin heating and reacting, sensed the pulse quickening. He would miss this sensation. It was too bad he was not the only one to see him this way. Cesare's breaths and moans became short and strangled, as if he was choking on mere pleasure.

He felt his climax coming as the coils of pressure bound themselves tighter in his body, waiting for release. Suddenly Leonardo released his suction on Cesare's swollen member and let his tongue trail up Cesare's tone body and suckled his neck occasionally nibbling an earlobe. The blonde man straddled Cesare and seated himself pleasantly on his lover and reached behind his lover's head.

Leonardo rolled his hips grinding the cold smooth fabric of his pants against Cesare's throbbing erection. "Do you want this Cesare?" Leonardo asked, he looked straight into Cesare's blue depths, leaning his hands against the bed's head boards.

Cesare moaned out a low yes, but chuckled "I do not think I would last long mio amore l'unico. You've wound me up so tight. If you are going to do it hurry up!"

Leonardo zoned him out at "mio amore l'unico" and locked the hand cuffs around his ex-lover's wrists. "Then you can go ask Lucrezia to do it for you." Leonardo threw broken pieces of cellphone onto the sheets. "Perhaps this will teach you to be more loyal in you next relationship, because we are over!" At this point Leonardo was openly yelling, a side of him even he himself had not seen before. He just felt like throwing a chair at Cesare, not simply leaving him with blue balls, but it would suffice.

He left Cesare his last words being, "Ezio was right you weren't what you seemed Bugaurdio! Enjoy the rest of your life without me." Leonardo felt triumph as Cesare squirmed uncomfortably and pleaded after him to come back. In the depths of his mind, scared, needy Leonardo wanted to forgive him and curl beside the familiar heat, but this new sense of power and independence he liked and he would hold on to it for as long as possible. Or at least until is conscious kicked in and felt bad for the man.

* * *

Desmond received a call at work from Ezio to hurry to the Nevada general hospital. When he got there it was a total mess. Claudia was arguing with some nurse about her "slutty" uniform, Frederico was pacing in circles, which was never a good sign, Ezio was trying to calm Claudia while simultaneously trying to grope the nurse and Altair looked like he was going to explode while the doctor patched up cuts and ruptured insides with large amounts of gauze. The only calm ones were Ezio's mom and Pettruccio, but they were just like that no matter what you did. Maria simply stoked her son's hair while looking out the window. She turned to Desmond. "My eagle Desmond, he is out on the hunt. He will be here soon and all will be fine." Desmond rose his eyebrows, when the hell did wild life get into this. "Whoa Misses Auditore I know you're like a super-rich banker lady, but an eagle? I'm pretty damn sure that's illegal in the US.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I predicted Ezio would not tell you, spending too much time trying to hide those exotic international playboy magazines from his madre. He will never learn, mothers always know. Desmond what do you know about the Assassins? "

Desmond looked at the woman. "Uhhh I'm gunna be one starting tomorrow? It's like some sort of supped up ancient Mafia war…. Oh and the prick from the bar's gunna teach me shit."

Maria looked Desmond in the eye with intense understanding. "Look around this room. Each of us has been affected by this war. You must fight, and when you do remember what you are fighting for."

Desmond pinched the bridge of his nose. "And… what am I fighting for?"

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted."

"Whoa what?"

Maria turned back to staring out the window. "You will find out when it is time. Until then fight, learn until you can reach your goals."

Desmond nodded and tried to shuffle away from the woman, sometimes she was just bat shit crazy. He tried looking for a good place to sit but could find none. He settled for standing in the middle of all the havoc until a doctor came out and announced. "Malik is ready to see you, but only two at a time." Altair turned and leapt out of the window obviously no longer wanting to be there. Desmond thought "What the hell?"

Lorenzo put away the files for the evening, having sorted out all the new missions for the novices and masters he could finally go see what the hell was going on with Giovanni who came back drenched in water.

"Gio what happened?"

"I lost them."

"Well Giovanni they were in a car."

"No Giovanni I lost THEM."

Lorenzo's eyes softened in understanding and gave his eagle a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"No worries my friend, they will find their way back to you. They can fly on their own, and they'll be fine."

"You're right I shouldn't worry. He returned Lorenzo with a peck on the lips and they left to go meet everyone in the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

My Box~

Well. Altair's life just went to hell. ):. Anyone liked the Gio/Lorenzo. Btw Maria totally condones this. :) Ahh the rites of passage. If anyone can guess the theme of the next sequence I'll write you more smut of any paring you want. (Has something to do with rites of passage). BTW ardx your sexy handcuff Leo~ 3

Read and review please~ Tah tah! A Piu tardi miei amori! 3

Oh and by the way for those who don't know buguardio = liar. And "Mio amore L'unico" = My only/unique love.


	13. Questions

The lights were far too bright and his body felt as if it were floating in a sea of disinfectant. He wanted to sit up and look around, but he barely had the energy to turn his head from the damned lights. He tried to shut it out, but when his eyes were closed the burning sensation only felt worse. He tried to think of what happened before he got there, instead of the bright lights. _Robert, and Altair… Ambush? Wasn't there another person there?_ His head hurt like hell, he wished he could think straight, but everything came in waves from whatever it was in the IV. The memories came to him in painful flashes, like a broken movie. _Altair jumped from the crates... More rope? And the blood, oh god the blood. _He could hear his heart monitor beeping quicker and quicker. _They brought someone in. Panic. Panic, a bunch of fast movements. A gunshot? Or was there two… It's so blurry now. _The only sounds were that of heavy breaths and beeping. The man on the bed broke into a cold sweat. _Yelling, what was that a name? A sudden prick in his neck. KADAR!_

Wait what? KADAR! He was there! Oh god… Malik felt a surge of energy in his drugged state. Lifting himself out of bed, ignoring the pain in his chest and abdomens. He limped to the sliding doors, ignoring the odd sense of unbalance. "Where is he…" he thought. Malik's sight flashed in and out from bright white walls and an uncomfortable dreary grey. He turned the corners, and watched as men in their lab coats backed up in fear. It was like an out of body experience, because one moment he was making his way down the hallway to the receptionist's desk and suddenly he was back on the floor, calling out to his brother.

Ezio and Frederico held Malik down with the best of their ability before noticing Malik's lack of an appendage to fight back with. Ezio pushed Malik down and tried to yell over the frantic man's barely comprehensible yelling. "Malik! CALM DOWN!" The dark eyed man did not listen and continued to struggle. "Get off where is my brother!" He seethed.

Frederico stopped Malik's kicking, "Malik! Stop look at yourself! We don't want to hurt you more than you already are!" The man continued to struggle.

"Stop! Your arm is already gone! You can't keep fighting ! You'll re-open the stiches!" Yelled a nurse.

Malik froze and looked down to his left arm. "My arm?.." It wasn't what he expected, his left arm replaced with only a stump covered in gauze. Malik looked to the three in the hallway. "Wh-what?" Ezio let out a lengthy sigh and Frederico had a flash of pity pass his eyes. "We had to . The bones were in so many fragments... and gang green would have settled in." the nurse explained, while helping the man back up from the floor.

The three walked back into the room in a heavy silence. "My brother… Is he alright?" Malik allowed the nurse to position him on the bed as Ezio and Frederico took a seat in front of the bed. "We aren't sure yet. A bullet grazed his temple. He's still in emergency." Malik didn't know if he should have been relieved or worried. "Will you tell me when he is ok?" Ezio nodded. Malik looked around, "What of Altair?" Frederico shifted his eyes to the window and back to Malik, "We're not sure. He left, none of us know where, but you're lucky you know… Kadar called headquarters with Altair's cellphone. We traced the GPS signal, but when we got there the cellphone was left in a half trashed car."

Ezio nodded in agreement. "You could have died." Malik scoffed, "My brother might die and I have lost my arm. Will I even be able to fight anymore? Or do you not know that either." Malik felt his blood boil. They dare come here with no answers? No consolation that everything will be fine? He knew this was not as he usually acted, but how could things remain normal? "We can't be sure Malik, father and Lorenzo will be here soon. I'm sure they will have answers. The others are waiting to see you. Rest ok?" Frederico pulled the covers over Malik's torso, Malik's amputated arm leaving a valley of sheets where there should have been a rise. Malik closed his eyes and prayed it was all a nightmare, that when he woke up he would be in his bed, left arm attached and his brother on the other side of the room safe and secure in slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond looked out the window Altair leapt out of, damn that was cool. What the hell did he land in? He looked down and saw a ridiculously full recycling bin filled with paper. Thank god for the efforts to stall global warming! Desmond saw a fire escape right beside the window and climbed down that ladder, much less frightening (and inconspicuous) than jumping into bins. He leaned into the garbage can looking for clues to Altair's disappearance, for a split second he felt a quick brush against his side pocket, much like a passing breeze. Desmond sighed "Damn it he already broke his stiches." Desmond turned into something very soft and warm, blocking off all sights of the blood drops.

The smell of light perfumes filled his nose, a bit sharp on his sinuses, but not too much. Desmond gulped and turned his head up only to see Teodora looking at him expectantly dressed in a knee length maroon dress that hugged her curves, rose designed stockings and feet adorning sleek black stilettos, "You will never find Altair with your head between my breasts."

"Ehehe… Sorry about that. I just saw the blood and wanted to follow it, you know all CSI like and all. Shouldn't you be at the bar beating people's head in?" Desmond thought to himself "I'll never regain my dignity around this woman. Oh god…. How the hell did she get dressed in that so quickly?" He looked to himself still dressed in his black bar uniform, barely protected from the night's chill by his hoodie.

"No, Niccolo informed me of what has happened and we both decided that you would be too… Inexperienced to do anything." She gestured to the large paper bin.

"So you've come to make sure I don't do anything stupid? Well you won't, cause Altair's important too and if I don't look for him who will!" Desmond's body spiked with adrenaline from the odd doings of the night and some odd unidentified passion heated yelled loudly, loudly enough for the people inside to hear? He hoped not…

Teodara rose a thin (and perfectly plucked!) eyebrow at this, "Look Desmond, I know Altair is you boyfriend and is important to you, but… You don't have the skills to even climb the damn walls yet."

Desmond cringed, "_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_" felt like screaming out to the world, but he didn't something restrained him, he decided he would deal with it later… He pushed this aside to think of something meaningful to say to Teadora, damn women, always so cryptic. "Then what should I do, sit here as he bleeds out?"

Teodara put her hand to his cheek and ran her fingers down his chin. "You will learn what you need to accomplish your goals."

"And how do you think I should do that? This isn't some video game! (Or is it?) I can't just think of what I want and magically do it!" He pulled away from her slightly creeped out and stunned by the random display of affection.

The woman took out a switch blade a brought it to Desmond's face, she looked incredibly menacing under the dimly lit alley of the hospital; "I will teach you how to survive." She dragged the knife along his chin lightly, careful not to break the skin. "I will teach you the same skills I used to take this from you." She grabbed his hand and placed the knife back into it. "Let's go, lesson one, and don't lose your weapon."

She turned and looked like she was considering something before dragging Desmond off to a shabby neighborhood, the buildings crumbling into dust, bricks askew, wires and thick pipes more than visible popping out of the walls. "Right now you will learn to free climb, this comes with practice, and Ezio had already known free running prior to meeting me so we had less trouble." Teodara rushed up to one of the house's garages running up the wall and grabbing the trim of the garage, she promptly jumped up and grabbed for the rain gutter and was up on the roof top in seconds. She gestured for Desmond to follow. "Hurry! We are losing the night cover, we are in a Templar neighborhood and I would prefer not to die."

Desmond gulped as he reached for the flimsy looking rain pipe and looked up, damn that would hurt if I fell…

* * *

Leonardo sat in Ezio's (Altair's really, but it's Ezio's "out let router") living room all his bags sprawled out on the table after several round trips of picking things up and dropping off. Now he felt a bit sorry for Cesare, he didn't know what came over him when he did it, but it was like confidence surging through his veins and an outside body experience. "How frightening an interesting…" he thought. The mind had always been an interesting subject for Leonardo, how the spirit resides in the mind…. "Though I would have never believed my inner mind was such a…"

Leonardo didn't want to think it, after all, it was a very provocative show, and to think Cesare was still there struggling with his binds made Leonardo's whole body shiver in excitement. Perhaps it was the thrill of deviancy, or simply the sense of fulfillment. God knows how long he's needed to let that out! Leonardo went in search of Ezio's main line and find the man once and for all, fucking the brains out of someone or not he was in serious need of advice…. Or at least support until his rational brain stops hurting so much… When he found the old vintage phone Altair kept in the kitchen he dialed in Ezio's number and hoped he would pick up.

* * *

At the hospital Lorenzo and Giovanni finally arrived, Giovanni giving a quick peck on the cheek to Maria as he passed by to his sons. "How is he?" Frederico shook his head, "Not well, he was delusional for the first bit of being awake and then he just snapped, all quiet." Lorenzo's eyes looked at Giovanni in genuine concern, for both his best friend and Malik. "They took his arm father. Will he… Can he still fight?"

Giovanni looked towards Lorenzo, they wordlessly discussed with their eyes only. "No, I don't think so. We need to see how he does, he can be sure we will cover all his medical and life expenses if not." Giovanni hoped this would settle his two boys.

Ezio scoffed, "Father, this is Malik, he might lose his brother and the life he knew and loved, do you really think he would accept blood money?"

"Will he have a choice?"

Giovanni and Lorenzo walked out of the holding room and into the hallway filled with patients from today's raid, many with broken bones, glass imbedded in muscles and large gashes in the midst of body parts. For two people Sibrand and Robert truly took a toll on their numbers. Later they would have to "talk" with the two. The two walked through set of sliding doors into a private viewing room, set with a one sided mirror as to not distract the doctors working on the other side. He looked at the figure on the operating table, currently limp and dead looking, tubes connecting to life support and beeping machines. "Do you think he will make it? I mean, If he doesn't Malik will never forgive us." Giovanni cupped his lover's cheek with his hand, "I do not know it doesn't look good so far…"

Lorenzo slid his hand under his subordinate's shirt letting cold air in, "Caro… Did you lock the door?"

"Certo.." The two locked lips in a breath taking kiss. Giovanni's tough wrestled Lorenzo's for dominance and allowed his fingers to twine with chocolate coloured locks. They continued kissing and groping at each other with an almost desperate need and comfort until either became intoxicated by passion or lack of air. The two found solace in each other's warm bodies, comfort in the breath taking kisses and wandering hands. Lorenzo stripped off Giovanni's shirt hastily before Giovanni suckled on the other's sensitive neck, occasionally allowing a small nip on his ear.

The Auditore masterfully played with the other man's body, relishing the murmurs of "ohh" or "my eagle!". Giovanni lifted the lighter man to the table close the window and set him on it, making fast work of the man's shirt. He moved his attention down his body, to the nipples which reacted and hardened at every teasing touch and forced his lover to buck up for more contact. He continued pinching and rubbing his lover with one hand and supported himself with the other as he dragged his tongue down Lorenzo's torso, the dip of his bellybutton, his navel and finally bit the zipper of his lover's trousers and pulled it down with his teeth. Giovanni brought himself up for another kiss as he gave his love time to kick off those annoying pants.

As they detached from the kiss a small string of saliva trailed between them and they shared a brief look of burning desire. Giovanni licked at his lover's prominent nose teasingly and took the time to appreciate the scene before him, his master sprawled out before him on a table, rosy cheeked, erected nipples and an obvious tent formed in his trousers, though the Auditore was one to talk, after all he had the same problem. His cock twitched at the sight and he bent down to service his master, blowing on the tent in the boxers while trying to undo his own pants. "Gio!" Lorenzo panted out "Ggh!" as his lover put the bulge into his mouth the best he could. He held it there giving himself some time to get of the constricting clothing he had and allowed his warm wet breath to sink through the boxers.

Giovanni hummed around Lorenzo's covered manhood, sending a quick vibration through his lover that would surely go straight up his spine. Lorenzo tensed and instinctively grabbed his lover's head, trying to steady the two of them and keep them anchored on earth, he hissed out. "Don't tease." Giovanni looked up and chuckled, "As you wish, such a nice view though." The hawk pulled down the boxers and let Lorenzo's member spring out of its confines. He licked his way up the shaft and along the sensitive vein allowing his teeth to drag a bit on the way up then suckled on the head savoring the taste of pre-cum. Lorenzo was a mix of salty and bitter, perfection to Giovanni. Giovanni began bobbing his head up and down sucking as he went along. Lorenzo let out loud moans (thank god for sound proof walls) as he felt heat coil up in his stomach tightly.

"Gio, I'm close… You shouldn't have teased me… A-ahh.." Lorenzo felt his lover tense and he knew he was close as his muscles tensed and relaxed quickly. Right before he drove Lorenzo the edge he held the base of his lover's swollen member and whispered not yet… He lifted Lorenzo's legs up and bent his knees slightly. Giovanni spat in his fingers and rubbed it around his lover's entrance. "You ready?" Lorenzo growled out "I said stop teasing me." Giovanni smirked at him and plunged a finger into Lorenzo's tight heat earning a surprised cry, "As you wish." Giovanni twisted the finger around before adding a second, pulling a needy moan from Lorenzo who pushed back slightly to get more of that delicious friction. The fingers began scissoring in attempt to prepare the man for what was to come, it wasn't a feeling unfamiliar or unpleasant to Lorenzo, but the man could never seem to adjust fully to the sensation of being filled with another person.

The hawk pulled out his fingers with a disappointed cry from Lorenzo before spitting in his hand in attempt to make the penetration a bit more comfortable before aligning himself to his lover's entrance. Lorenzo screamed in a mix of pleasure and slight pain as his lover slid in, the two stilled for a brief moment to let each other control themselves. Lorenzo clenched his walls around Giovanni and groaned out a wanton "Move." Giovanni smirked and thought "So demanding in bed... And vocal." Giovanni pulled hips back a bit and testingly snapped his hips forward instantly finding the bundle of nerves, Lorenzo let out a sharp "Ahh!~" as he pressed himself down against his lover in time with his thrusts. Giovanni gradually began pulling out farther and pushing himself in faster for more of the welcoming tight heat, it truly seemed every time they did this they reached new parts of each other's body's that neither knew either could reach.

Soon all the noise that could be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the metal table scraping against the floor and the sounds of moans along with gasps for air echoing off the walls of the room. Lorenzo enveloped Giovanni's manhood in an extremely tight heat and came over the two's stomach. Giovanni climaxed right after, the feeling of the man closing in on him pushing him over the edge and he filled his lover with his seed. Giovanni groped the table lazily and slip out of his lover. "Caro, want to clean up?" Lorenzo nodded. "Do you think everything will be ok?" Giovanni wiped the semen off the both of them and then kissed Lorenzo on the forehead. "Of course everything will be alright in the end. I promise." Giovanni threw Lorenzo's clothing at him. 'Now put these on before I chose to ravage you again." The two laughed a bit, feeling the pressure from earlier leave and they both left for home.

* * *

Claudia vowed not to sleep until the doctors told her what was up with her adopted litter brother (in spirit), though Malik already had an older sibling he was the younger brother to many people. Except… Oh yes, she looked at Frederico from across the room. After he and Ezio came back into the waiting room it had been unusually quiet, Ezio at least spoke with his mother, attempting to explain the situation (but from what Claudia could see her Mother just continuously embarrassed Ezio about his current girlfriend Christina.) Frederico simply sat there with his hands clasped in each other and hanging low in between his legs. Claudia has seen how he looked at the younger man, though his personality could be described differently. It hurt Claudia to see her brother in pain and she declared to herself. "I will totally get them together!"

* * *

My box~ Hey guys exams are finally over! (I PASSED MATH!) So... Sorry for being away for so long. I'll luckily have more time to produce such smutty chapters like this one (much foreshadowing here! EVEN DURING THE SEX!) Did everyone see the literal trailer and the real trailer for ascendance? OMG EZIO MAY BE OLD BUT HE MOVES LIKE A LION. 3 AND ALTAIR! Ok back to the point I hope this makes up for my absence! I'll be back on my once chapter a week schedule so no worries guys don't be all like "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? WHY IS SHE NOT POSTING." cause i'll answer, "I don't know... And I don't get it.." Otherwise guys enjoy a lovely summer till sept, aug or whenever you guys stop vacation.

Thanks to all the loyal people, reviewers and people who put me on alert though I haven't updated in a bit. 3 Te amo! Beh, come amici...

So thanks to McMyou, Stylet-Rouge and makedi! (Ps to Makedi should you not have gotten my pm, I would love to have you as my beta! Just go and read the pm and get back to me?)

See you next week guys!


	14. Looking

Do not own AC! Why? Cause what I would do to the game would make it banned in several different countries.

* * *

Desmond climbed up the wall with surprising skills, "Must run in the family." Teodora thought as Desmond conveniently slipped and caused rubble to somehow magically land in a place where he could use reach a which once was too high hand hold. Desmond smirked and kept climbing "That could help if I fell…" Very quickly he was up on the house Teodora was on. "What now?" Teodora nodded and gestured to a church in the distance. "You see that church over there?" Desmond nodded.

"When you are looking for someone always look for higher ground, a church is usually good." She bounded off towards the church pretending not to hear Desmond's cry of "How will we get back down when we get there?" She turned to make sure Desmond was at least trying to keep up. Though much slower than Ezio or Altair, Teodora could see some sort of genetic bleed must have happened because there weren't as many bruises as Rosa would have liked to see. "Well I'm sure Rosa will make up for it when we get to the church."

The two continued to run across the difficult American roof tops making large leaps in between buildings and climbing up drain pipes. It was easy to say that their mission would have been a lot easier in a more historical part of America, or a historical anywhere in fact, where scaffolding and random footholds weren't few and thin…

Desmond was out of breath by the time they reached the church, well at least the base of it where Rosa was waiting. She was dressed like some sort of old school mugger, a faded mossy green ski hat, dark colored and well-worn tank visible by the stains. She draped herself with a sleeveless hoodie and several belts on her waist containing lord knows what. She seemed pretty cold in Desmond's mind only with no sleeves on in the middle of the night… "Maybe this is all a very livid dream, crazy assassin chicks wearing little to no clothing are here to take me to church… Oh well at least if the big guy is gunna beam me up to heaven I see hot girls before I leave." Desmond's delusion was broken by the painful sensation of Rosa's fist colliding into his head.

Desmond turned his head "HEY! What the hell was that for?" Rosa tsked at him "Don't keep us waiting cretino! Might have gotten Ezio and Altair's skills but you've gotten their unfortunate trait called idiota as well! Now let's go or your lover boy's gunna make more distance." Rosa scaled the side of the church, not stopping at all to see if Desmond was going to catch up. Desmond climbed the wall wondering what else was to come.

* * *

Meanwhile Ezio's cell phone rang a cheerful tune Leonardo had picked himself, something about it being reminiscent to a bird flying around. He struggled a bit getting it out of his pocket and answered "Si Leonardo?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Leonardo asked hoping for a negative, though judging by the unhappy tone in his friend's voice, unlikely.

"Um… No, I don't think so… At least not in the way I hope you mean. Why do you need something?"

Leonardo smiled. "No, but… Where are you? I have something very important to discuss with you."

Ezio's head pounded as it tried to find a better place than to say "hospital".

"Umm… You can't discuss it over the phone?" Smooth Ezio, real smooth.

Leonardo opened a few windows letting some fresh air in. "Well Ezio I'm in your house right now… Wait.. What are you hiding from me?"

Ezio groaned thinking "Damn should have made a better lie." Well in for the penny as they say. "No of course I'm not lying…"

"Ezio I can hear your brain thinking of lies. OH MY GOSH YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN AREN'T YOU? Did you fall into a dumpster again? You know I could pull out the broken glass for you."

The man on the other line shuddered with the memory, one bad jump into a bin full of not very soft juice cartons and a few glass bottles can really scar a man for life. "No worries Leonardo it's not me." He could audibly hear his best friend sigh in relief. "But if you don't mind bringing Malik's notebook and pen or at least his lap top to the hospital for me?"

"Oh, umm sure, we'll talk then si? We really need to talk about why-"

Ezio heard silence on his end. Damn cell phones, always running out of battery.

* * *

Altair sat in the bell tower in the older parts of downtown, right in the middle of Templar territory. Two templar's lay strewn across the floor like dirty clothes as Altair sat perched on the decorative gargoyles. His vision waved in and out, blurring the fine lines of buildings together and sending lights and words in a wet distortion. Altair was unsure of what was causing it. The surge of guilt of his situation, pain or sheer confusion but a tear dropped off the tip of his chin. He watched it drop down the height of the bell tower, down further until… Splat. The tear hit the ground forgotten and alone.

Altair looked towards the newer portions of down town and saw arrays of flying lights, something like the northern lights, but with only four colors and everything else an eerie blue. Altair's little hide out was actually in the core of the busy town, but those lights. Every time he walked out and saw THAT many people and THAT many lights his eyes burned and temper flared. At least here (though lacking the comforts of his own tower.) had less people a bursts of red light passed by and the occasional white light but it was ok. He closed his eyes hoping the colors would stop dancing soon. "Damn Maria, damn Desmond!" He knew why this was happening, it wasn't nice to admit but he was feeling guilty. Altair decided it would be the last time to feel this guilty and the wall went back up, planned never to be demolished. The colors blurred back to normal as he leapt off the bell tower. He imagined himself as the teardrop falling into oblivion, he landed safely though, on a cushion on dry concrete powder covered by a tarp. He rolled up and ran towards his hideout, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

My box~ Hey guys! Back to my regular posting schedule (Approximately one a week) and working on another story on top of this planning the debut of that one soon! Development of pairings 3 and "Angsty Altair". He used the power of his mind to get rid of his problems. Now... Even though I am on my regular schedule of posting my sleep schedule is shot to hell. :) I'm basically nocturnal now, but waking up early in the morning to work most of the morning, do errands AND THEN sleep. How is your summer? Good so far? Going anywhere? –P.s, Sorry for the short and slow update next chapter hopefully longer and quicker. Hurrah for me who found a beta reader to review my work! 3 (Who cut down a good 400 words off my babble…)


	15. Instant Gratification

I don't own assassin's creed. "An imbalance between the Id and the super ego can cause stress - Well. No shit."

* * *

Desmond and Rosa stood in a small watch tower of the old church. Rosa told Desmond that he should get onto one of the metal lantern holds instead of the decayed wooden ones. He deftly got up on to the protruding, thin bar and let himself relax into a low crouch. He looked out into the night, not quite able to see anything prominent to mark his location. Desmond turned to Rosa "I don't think this'll work out… It's too dark to see anything," he looked out again, "even from up here." Rosa didn't respond, she simply leaned one of the old stone walls and allowed the breeze to flow through whatever hair wasn't trapped under her ski hat. Desmond squinted out, trying to focus a bit more light through his irises. Suddenly the corners of his vision blurred hot white, his vision went from a flash of color to deep black. Desmond clutched his head in pain. He looked up and tried to keep his eyes open long enough to see anything.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow blur pass by and then disappear. Suddenly the lights were gone. "I think I found him. He's over there in the church three hundred steps away from us." Rosa got up and put a hand on his shoulder feeling painfully tough muscles. "Are you sure I haven't seen anything." Desmond nodded and leapt off the perch without a second though. Rosa called out "MERDA! DESMOND!" Desmond noticed now that there wasn't anything to cushion him under the church. No papers, no autumn leaves… "Shit!" He panicked and tried to regain his senses and control his heart beat while as the air passed by him quickly. Desmond looked for something anything to hold on to and found an old telephone wire. He reached out and grabbed at it. "Oh god…. Please don't kill me… I like being alive…" He thought as he felt the cool metal wire on his hand and bounced a lot under the force of his weight. He stayed there hanging until the thick wire was deemed safe enough to move he shifted back towards the church until he was close enough to get on one of the massive stain glass windows and just dropped down to the ground. Desmond then sped off without another word to Rosa. He went towards the yellow blur and hopefully towards Altair.

Altair grabbed the synthetic wool blanket and made his way to the pile of pillows randomly arranged around a mass of cloth. Altair rubbed the tips of his calloused fingers over the soft fluff of the blanket rhythmically. His fingers going in circular motions in the same motion he would to the curve of a woman… Or man. Altair never consciously considered himself gay, he had simply never thought about it. He thought to himself though "After my run with women, who would blame me…" He thought to his most recent girlfriend the late Maria Thorpe, recently deceased, in appeal that is. Now that Altair knew the truth, god that woman was… To Altair there were no words to describe the "Maria-ness" not to belittle the name of Marias everywhere. Of course there was also the missing Ahda, he thought back to her and all the good times he sorta had with her. The love was unfortunately one sided and Adha had eventually grown tired of the other man's attention and left the Creed. That was the last time he would date a co-worker… With his track record, women who needs them!

Altair briefly remembered parts of his very short teenage years; he mentally thanked whatever higher power was out there it was short. For that brief period of time he allowed himself unprecedented amounts of time to spend staring at Malik, other trainees… But mostly Malik, back then he believed it to be some sort of odd interest or a fascination of the same strand of a child looking at some new creature. At least now in his twenties he could look at a man and admit he was looking at atheistic qualities. He tried it on his tongue, "I'm gay." He found it wasn't bad, he could at least be bi, but with the large amount of women he knew who seemed to enjoy the act of castration it's safer to be gay. He would have shuddered if he hadn't a reputation to keep at the flow of memories brought upon himself at the mention of the word castration. On the other hand no man should mess around with Rosa and Antonio was no exception.

Desmond kept himself under the window of the church's attic. He popped his head over quickly and saw Altair carrying some sort of blanket over to a nest like thing. He wriggled his fingers hoping to get some blood into them and he let himself watch Altair set himself down in the middle of the chaotic looking pillow pile and fall into the expression of deep thought. He heard Altair take some deep breaths and a couple of sighs.

Desmond heard some rustling and heard a deep voice filled with a calmed anger announce to the silence of the night, "I'm gay." Desmond was a bit surprised at this and he looked for an alternate way into the room which wouldn't earn him a knife in the stomach. Though he hated the man for randomly kissing him, using him as a tool to piss off his creepy woman and then ran off during all the wrong times, he felt a compulsion to go in and hold him through the tough times. Or at least give him a good smack in the head to get that brain thinking.

He shuffled himself over to a broken vent which had a small tear of white fabric on it. "Huh Altair must of come through here too…" He crawled into the space and appeared behind a mass of stuff. There were boxes of old bibles, vintage masks, vases, and antique furniture. Damn, wouldn't he like to take all that stuff and trade it in for a motorcycle.

He slid across the shadows silently, careful not to make the floor boards creak or get tangled in the dusty spider webs. "Altaiiiir~" He called out in a sing song voice, as if he was calling out to some dangerous wild cat. "Altair, lover boy what are you doing here? Malik needs you in the hospital." Altair grunted and turned away from the younger man. Desmond felt a seer of annoyance from being ignored and picked of a stray pillow and threw it at the man. "Altair! This is not the time to be emo-Altair! We need to have leader-Altair now! And I don't care if you're thinking about coming out of the closet to me or something like that! Cause I'd be totally fine with it, And. You. Are. Coming. Out. Of. This. Church. With. Me. Now!" Desmond ground this out trying to use the most intimidation and anger he could. To Altair it sounded like some sort of weird kitten trying to provoke a pit bull. "No Desmond. You would not understand. The last thing Malik needs right now is me."

"You know he asked for you when he woke up." He inched closer towards the edgy man. Perhaps he wasn't used to an outsider inside his little nest. "I heard someone say his arm is gone, but he's ok."

Altair visibly looked more relieved, but more disturbed at the news of the amputation. "And Kadar?"

Desmond sat down beside Altair, "Unsure. No one's been telling us anything about his condition, but the cat sure is out of the bag now isn't it?"

Altair looked Desmond in the eyes. "You know now too… You shouldn't get into this stuff. You could die." The golden eyes showed concern and anger.

"I can die if I don't. Anyways I'm already pretty good at all this sneaking around and stuff like that. Got some sort of weird eye thing. S' how I found you."

Altair's eyes darkened at this. "Desmond think straight. You do not want to get into this. Why do you think Malik didn't want Kadar to know? You will not do this."

Desmond frowned and edged away from Altair. "You're not the boss of me." Desmond got up. "You could have at least told us where you were gunna go, but you know if you're going to mope around stay here and mope. We can fix the issues when you're done wallowing in whatever problems you have. I'm outta here." Desmond pushed himself off the floor and made a turn to leave. He felt a strong grip on his arm and soon he was in a strong embrace sprawled out on the cloth and pillows. Before Desmond could even gasp in surprise he felt the sensation of surprisingly soft lips on his own, asking or begging for entrance.

Altair couldn't explain himself either. He had no idea why he kissed the other man, he just knew he needed it and he wasn't a person to hold back on his needs and words wouldn't help. He let his instincts take over with a muffled growl into his house mate's mouth. Desmond pushed away from him "Are you serious or are you letting me take advantage of you." He panted this out, trying to get his breath back from the kiss that set sparks fly behind his eyes and took his breath straight out of his lungs.

"I need this. Stay." Altair said with obvious annoyance. Desmond's face became serious though, "Yeah, but do you intend to need me for just now? Or for a long time? Cause I'm not just a temporary fix."

"I.. I don't know." Altair leaned into Desmond. "But stay?"

Desmond got up again but faster to avoid being grabbed again. "I can't. Think more about it and come to me when you're sure. I mean really sure."

Desmond saw a bit of hurt behind Altair's eyes, the momentary change of gold to dim amber. Much like a child whose parents forgot about the candy bar they were supposed to buy for him. Yet in a flash it was covered with blankness. With that Desmond left through the open window and scaled down the side, leaving Altair only in the company of misery.

* * *

Leonardo ran thirty minutes to the hospital, luckily it was downhill and Leonardo was by no means unfit. Just not as fit and bulky as Ezio. When he got to the entrance he was well out of breath, "Who builds a hospital up a hill?" he thought as he caught his breath. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he put his hand on the door and he turned as quickly as his reflexes allowed. The tip of his nose met with a soft cotton and the smell of Ezio, a salty musk and a bit of cinnamon or some sort of spice. For a brief moment Leonardo wanted to shove his face into the welcoming scent, but now definitely was not the time.

He felt Ezio's warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up into those amber eyes, "You needed to talk about something, si Leonardo?"

Leonardo nodded, "Perhaps we should sit down… Or find somewhere more comfortable." Ezio led the other man to one of the benches in the recovery grounds and sat down facing Leonardo. "You had to choose a bench?"

Ezio shrugged, "Do you wanna move somewhere else? I mean… does it bother you?"

Leonardo shook his head, "No it's ok. It's very suitable for the moment. We really do need to talk."

Ezio nodded, "What about? My cellphone battery died out on me midway."

Leonardo shuffled a bit on the bench. Damn cellphones. This never happened way back when with carrier pigeons, the worst that ever happened to them were the occasional death or one of them being shot down from the sky… But at least someone had the decency to tie the message on to another bird!

"Well…" Leonardo started. "Umm… I guess we should start on the more pressing matters first." The man took a deep breath and then blurted out, "Ezio… Are you working for the mafia?" Ezio looked at his friend in half shock and amusement. It was so absurd, yet so right at the same time, though he didn't really consider the Creed to be anywhere close to a Mafia, people came and went as they pleased and they didn't sell drugs… And the war itself couldn't be compared to a simple turf war…

"Ezio is it true? Because I would be ok with that…. But both you and I know the cat is well out of the bag now, well it may as well have been out of the bag since you started coming to me with the injuries. You didn't really walk into a lamp post did you?"

Ezio thought back to that moment. _No, no… that one time I really did walk into a lamp post, call it unawareness or some sort of uncontrollable slip in grace, but it happened. Like how I sometimes accidentally steal people's wallets._

"Leonardo, would you be disappointed if I said you were only half right?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes at this and replied with a trained sarcasm, "Yes. Heart broken. Am I right though Ezio? You and everyone around are… Mafia members?" He whispered this in a hush hush tone, as if the word was a curse waiting to be uttered and punished for saying.

"Umm.. Not exactly, I don't really get it all too much myself yet, but you don't have to worry it's been going on far before us and likely after us as well." Ezio tried his best to lie is way out. It was probably hopeless knowing Leonardo's curious nature; he'd pester everyone until he knew the truth, probably wander into something dangerous…

"Ezio, you are my friend though right? Because if you're going to be involved wi-"

"Leonardo I understand if you do not want to be involved with me any more… But…"

"No Ezio let me finish. If you're going to be involved with this sort of "activity" I want to make sure you are safe to come back home. Let me help you guys."

Ezio put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Leonardo. Be reasonable. You are not too strong… You nearly fainted last time we watched a half violent movie and I don't think you can walk through a pet store without coming back out with some sort of animal to set free. You cannot handle what goes on beneath these covers."

Leonardo took something wrapped in cloth out of his bag. "No. I cannot fight. I refuse to fight, but at times you must do something to protect the ones you love." He turned Ezio's palm to face up and placed the bundle into his hand. "But I can help you with this if you will let me." Ezio looked up into his friend's watery blue eyes. "Leonardo what is this?"

"A tool of murder and discretion, I found the parts in the basement of your house; there were coded messages that came along with it telling me exactly how to make it. It is a hidden blade, this way you can blend into the crowd and get out before you are detected."

Ezio put the wrist guard like contraption on his forearm and tensed his muscles, a near silent "sching" sound of metal sliding on metal occurred and a thin but sharp blade appeared.

"Leonardo have you shown this to Cesare?" He flicked the blade in and out in worry.

"No I have not. But no worries he will never see that contraption or myself ever again. At least not on peaceful terms."

Ezio was already astonished by the new weapon strapped to his arm and now this? There was no further face that he could have made for his confusion so he simply let out an "Oh".

"Uh… what happened?" Ezio imagined this feeling to be the one when you give a kid "the Talk", except more awkward.

"Well remember that talk with Shaun?" Ezio nodded, he said that it would have been hilarious to break up with the (wo)manizer (well you never know these days!) if he had told him off during sex and reverse the roles, of course Leonardo had been against it. Very, VERY against it.

"Well… I, uh… !"

Ezio knotted his brow in confusion. Did Leonardo even breathe during that? He thought not, "Uh… wait Leonardo, I don't get it… say it again?"

Leonardo groaned. Why did Ezio always not get things that were embarrassing to say?

"Well Ezio. I went to Cesare tonight, I must not have been right in the head because it is all much of a blur now… I simply remember handcuffing him to a bed and leaving him there after doing lord knows what. After, figuring that he would likely not forgive me for handcuffing him to a bed, I moved all of my stuff into your place, I hope you don't mind?" Leonardo asked squeamishly. "Though I probably should have asked before or at least moved my things before handcuffing Cesare or going to the bar with Desmond, I really don't quite know what happened…."

Ezio allowed his friend to continue his rambling fit, knowing full well he couldn't get a single word in between anyways. It didn't matter though, he had to think a bit about this anyways.

Ezio thought back to his years in high school when he and Leonardo went through an awkward patch of mixed signals and missed stop lights so to speak. Many missed stop lights on Ezio's part being the play boy of his time.

* * *

Ezio wandered down the hallway with his schedule in hand, "Where in the world could his math classroom be?"

the hallways were more or less empty now since he had arrived late, lost his student guide and then lost himself. The school map itself was easy to read, but it didn't match the school! Did they just take a map from a different school and photocopy it for the new student's so they'd look cool or something? It didn't matter he was in some hallway that smelled vaguely of turpentine and photochemicals, but Ezio himself did not know how either of those items would smell anyways.

He finally noticed this was most definitely NOT the math hallway when he walked into a room which he thought may have been his math class (as shown on the map) and seen not boring math desks, but easels. Ezio thought to himself, "What the hell? Is everything in this school messed up? Have I enrolled into an art immersion school where they even do mathematics on easels?" He knew that wasn't the case though, after all he had picked the school himself and "investigated" the area thoroughly. The teacher finally looked up from the student he was helping to Ezio, "Hello, I didn't get a new student notice." He said with a slightly heavy Florentine accent.

"Umm is this Mathematics 2m1?" the teacher laughed, supposedly at him not with him, but nonetheless gave out a loud guffaw.

"Boy, does this look like Math to you? I am and you are in the complete opposite side of the school if you are looking for math class rooms." Before Ezio could even make a comment to defend his logical thinking the man called out for someone. "Leonardo! Go help this boy get to the math wing, he's lost. Get back before your tempera paint dries!" A long haired boy with blonde hair and sincere blue eyes popped up from his seat, mumbling something to his friend beside him "You didn't have to poke me Donatello I would have heard… Eventually"

He paused for a bit when he saw the boy standing in the doorway. One could say he thought he was beautiful, a model he would kill to paint. The little artist's mind quickly added in "In the nude" causing a blush to dance across freckled cheeks. Ezio smiled at the other boy's inner antics, being the self-proclaimed play boy he was he noticed this right away however small the signal.

"So will we go?" Ezio shot the boy a heart melting smile and grabbed his hand which felt noticeably warm. He and Leonardo walked in a slow silence at first, until Leonardo started going off about lord know what. Ezio tried to tell him he was in front of his class room, but couldn't get a word in. Interrupting him would have been awkward, but the both of them seriously needed to go to class. Ezio pulled the boy towards him his white blazer and planted a kiss on his lips. It was an awkward kiss, much more so than if he had just interrupted Leonardo mid-sentence, but no. His mother had taught him well, you don't interrupt someone in a sentence, and well a kiss is just so much more pleasant. Leonardo on the other hand found panic and embarrassment a set of emotions he felt often around other men, yet he oddly enough settled into the kiss, he felt his muscles relax and his knees being reduced into goo.

When they finally broke apart Leonardo stuttered out, "I- I think we should get to class!" and ran off the next corner. Ezio smirked and walked into his math class apologizing to the teacher that he was late. Ezio knew the teacher had not forgiven him or else why else would he have placed his seat between Ducio and Pazzi?

Leonardo had stopped running the moment Ezio could no longer see him.(Ezio latr found out of course through much teasing.) He placed his hand over his chest feeling his racing heart beat and quickly rising chest. He took a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket and unfolded it. "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze - 647-982-8932 xoxo Call me" Leonardo shoved the paper in his pant pockets and rushed back to class to pester Donatello into letting him use his cell phone to return an important call.

"Please?" Leonardo batted his eyelashes a bit and pouted.

"No."

"I love you."

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Pllleaaase? It's important! Or I would have dropped this after the first no." He pulled the puppy dog eyes hoping Donatello would cave.

"No. I told you! You need to get a cell phone!"

"But… but they give you cancer if you keep them in your pocket you'll become sterile!"

"What do you need to worry about that for you're gay!"

"I can dream can't I?"

"Well… no."

In ten minutes Leonardo and Donatello was sitting in the hallway before second period texting Ezio. Donatello helping Leonardo type in the words and use useless chat speak to get every word in. "Hi, u kissed me, does tht mean we're dating? Plz snd bck y/n. BTW this is my friend's phone…"

* * *

Ezio snapped back into reality. "Does this mean I have a chance? I mean sure you can stay in our place, but you know with Desmond and all I might have to force Desmond into Altair's room, but they're dating so they probably don't mind." Ezio was a bit annoyed with himself. "That first thought was supposed to stay in my head" he mentally scolded.

Leonardo's eyes softened "I'll just take the couch Ezio, but thank you for considering moving Desmond, and Ezio… both you and I know I can't satisfy you. I can't enter a relationship where I know my lover has to hold back."

"But… things have changed." He tried to pull Leonardo towards him.

"No Ezio. You're not meant for a fixed relationship or to be tied down to one person, especially not me. I think you need to find someone more open to, additional members in a relationship or at least willing to do so." Leonardo removed Ezio's hand from his shoulder and placed it back to its owner's lap.

"I just thought I would tell you. Shall we go in?"

Ezio nodded and stood to walk in. "So, at least Cesare got his huh? I didn't know you had it in you amico." Leonardo chuckled, "Neither did I. I'm suspecting some sort of hidden self, a shadow under the waters that receding tides unveil…"

Ezio let Leonardo babble on about his new fascination, simply happy to hear his friend's voice.

* * *

Robert and Sibrand hurriedly tied a brick to the gas and ditched the car, they rounded about to the nearest diner and went in to seek some coverage. "This is bad Sibrand, very bad, have you heard of those assassins? Some of them have eyes Sibrand eyes that would see behind a disguise. Scheiße… What if one of them out there have it?"

"Don't worry Sib, I mean only the master assassins have it and us Templar's have it too. Remember the creepy doctor guy from Europe?"

"Ja, the guy with all the whores, he saw us in a sea of people." Sibrand rearranged spilled salt crystals into straight lines as Robert got the two of them coffee and a bit of something to eat. Sibrand shifted about and kept an eye on everyone just in case. He fingered the pocket knife he had in his jacket pocket.

Robert brought him a large white steaming cup of coffee. "Stop worrying it shows in your eyes." Sibrand shrugged it off. "Is it easier to see worry in someone with blue eyes? Can the other people here see?"

Robert rose his partner's chin up and gave him an "Are you serious?" face. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell you're on you crazy German. No. No one else here can see the worry in your eyes. Though with the amount of fidgeting you're doing they don't need your eyes."

Sibrand shrugged. "They might have. You don't know… ever since the assassin's learned how to blend in more like normal people it got way harder. I miss the days when they had uniforms. Now they just look like weirdly dressed normal people."

"At least Cesare wasn't there he could call off the deal."

"Yeah at least he could call it off!"

* * *

My Box~~ Does anyone feel irony getting ready to slap the templars in the face? Yeah... Sad romance and Ezio teen play boy years flash backs! If no one knew the "doctor guy with the whore" was Malfetto. Or at least my thought of him.

Read and review as usual, (hopefully) and I'll get going on the second half of the second chapter! As always thanks a bunch to my lovely beta reader! I'm being dragged to a blue jay's game tomorrow so maybe i'll just sit there and write you all steamy love scenes with trust filled love explosions.


	16. Clue In

Don't own AC. I wish did though!

* * *

Desmond was secretly shaken by Altair's sudden profession. Was this not the same Altair that sat on the roof in the middle of the night? That yelled at him for making fun of his weird bondage equipment? And pulled him into that kiss? Came to his bar for comfort while sailing in troubled water…. "Oh." Desmond thought. As his thoughts became more statements then questions he finally realized, "Holy Crap. Oh my god, is he's dependent."

Ok, maybe Desmond was missing the main point, but it didn't change what he thought, "If he really wants me and really has to get me he has to wait it out." Though that in itself was hard for Desmond, being stuck in that damn community for so long made him crave other people's contact. People other than his parents, but he wasn't going to fool Altair and was definitely wasn't going to let Altair trick him. Still as Desmond walked along the cracks of the sidewalk he felt it, a cringe in his hard and a pull in the back of his mind.

"Go back to him!" It screamed at him. Desmond broke out into a sprint; perhaps making distance from Altair would weaken the screams. Desmond himself thought it was a silly idea. There was no way Altair could have been causing his agony, after all he wasn't telepathic! Yet running towards the horizon felt good, there was a burn in his lungs, urgency and adrenaline. Perhaps his life was too cushy, not enough exercise from simply sitting at home doing work. None the less as he reared the next corner he was in the outskirts of town and dead tired.

"Ok, Maybe I should cut down on the burgers…" He bent over to catch his breath when a great smell floated through the air. "Smells like… fries and coffee." He looked around until he spotted a diner just across the street. It's neon light reading out "Vicki's Diner" old and used causing the letters to sputter and flash "Icki er". Desmond thought about this for a second, "An intervention of fate? Or a cosmic warning of what laid inside. Desmond pulled out his wallet from inside his jacket. "Four dollars and a stray button… Eh, it's probably a cheap diner anyways." He walked towards the doors and was welcomed by the sounds of chatter of late night diners and clinking of forks on ceramic.

He went and sat at the breakfast bar, right smack dab in the middle of the bar. A rather plump woman named Carrie in a blouse and striped red apron came up and asked "What'll it be sugar?" Desmond shrugged, "What can I get with four dollars and a button?"

The woman thought, or at least looked like she was thinking it could have been a trick of the light, seeing as the cheap fluorescents did drape everyone into a state of solemn thought. "How bout I surprise you and you gimme the four bucks and the button." Desmond nodded and handed her the contents of his wallet, he watched the woman slide the little button into her apron pocket then saunter off to get whatever It was fate chose it.

He sat there in silence and studied the people in the diner. Everyone here looked weary, a bit worse for wear. Something between a lovable stuffed toy that had been dropped in the mud one to many times and a sweater some furry animal mangled, either one. Though everyone looked weary two stood out, "Hey… Doesn't he live next door? Where'd the other guy's hair go?" Desmond thought. The two looked like he had been in hell and back, though Desmond had no idea what their back stories were or what happened between the two for them to look at each other with such understanding, he wanted to walk over and talk to them. Desmond looked at the clock, he focused on how the arms of the clock ticked onwards. "One minutes, two minutes… three? Oh damn spaced out…" It didn't matter soon Carrie was back with a plate with random foods stuck on it, an odd misshapen piece of pie, slightly over browned types of fried potatoes, shreds of meat and a cup of coffee. I looked up at Carrie and she shrugged. "Just the stuff some of us was gunna take home anyways. All the stuff we can't really sell." Desmond nodded in understanding as he dipped a piece of chicken in plum sauce and ate it, he tasted a weird mix of Cajun spice and honey glaze. "I can tell. Got interns or something?"

Carrie laughed, "No jus' some real dumb cooks. Third time this week they'd mixed the Cajun spice wit' the friggin' maple sugar." She went off mumbling something that sounded rather cruel and helped out an old couple who just got seated.

Though he didn't really care about the taste it was actually pretty good for something he got for four dollars and a button. He moved on to the other items on his plate wondering how else it could it could have been mangled by the cooks. He looked back to Sibrand and Robert's table to see that they slid closer to the corner of their banquets, obviously trying to get some privacy from whichever person may have been eavesdropping in their private conversation. Carrie eventually came back to check out the status of her patron. Desmond turned to her, "Those two in the corner, do they come here often?"

The waitress polished some forks and whispered to Desmond, very hush-hush. "No, but I've seen them pass by. Always together, I think once I even saw them holding hands! I heard their conversation a little while back while changing the napkins and they were talking about canceling something… I hope it wasn't a date they were talking about. I think they make a cute couple. Sometimes I see the bald one walking around here alone, because I don't think his jittery friend lives here. Poor thing, he looks like his heart's going to explode from worry.

Desmond nodded absent mindedly though having already zoned out both his food and Carrie. "So he and Sibrand are dating… I wonder what they were going to cancel. Maybe a doctor appointment for Sibrand… He really should be going to see a doctor about generalized anxiety disorder or something. Or stop drinking coffee. He seriously looks like he's going to explode, or break the other guy's hand by gripping it too hard."

Carrie just continued talking, obviously enjoying the exchange. "Well if you ever need information you just come right back in here, we'll fix you up whatever stuff the cooks messed up for four or five bucks and whatever trinket you have hanging about."

Desmond smiled and nodded. "Sure, what was so special about that button anyways?"

Carrie shrugged nonchalantly and took out the button from her front apron pocket. "Well you see here? It's one hell of a special button. Never seen one like it, with the design I mean, little leaves surrounding the edge and a little symbol in the middle. It's nice."

Desmond thought a bit, "Well it is a nice button, pretty sure it's real home was on the sleeve of one of Malik's fall jackets, but he supposed if the man hadn't noticed by now he'll never notice." Desmond asked to put the remainders of his meal into a takeout box as he left, mentally marking the place in his mind. As he left he turned to look at Sibrand's table once more and saw a flash of white in the midst of bluish black. Desmond quickly turned and rubbed out his eyes and allowed the colors to stop swimming in his vision. With take out in hand and nothing else of worth on him he turned to walk home, about three miles the other direction.

* * *

The doctors where freaked out. Malik wasn't supposed to be awake for another week! In fact he wasn't supposed to be awake for awhile after the amputation. Especially not awake, bed ridden, and irritated. Oh joy. First the man refused to keep his IV in, continuously insisting he wasn't handicapped to the point of needing such a thing; though the doctors re-assured the patient that it was standard procedure for every patient. It still took both and Claudia to get the man to do as told. Later he glared at a wall, sulking for two hours and cursing at Altair before falling asleep. For ten minutes only before waking up to start the quest to find his brother all over again. Mr. Asayf was… persistent to say the least.

Eventually on his third try he did make it to a dark windowed room. Malik quickly looked into the room holding his brother. He was relieved that the room his brother was in was not a morgue, but his breath still caught in his throat at the sight. The body surrounded by doctors may as well have been dead, though there wasn't as much blood as he had feared. Some of the nurses said the doctors had trouble keeping the boy's pulse steady and breathing regular. The brain function was a bit off and his skin paled, an odd look with his naturally tanned skin.

To say Malik was stressed and worried was an understatement, he was ready to break down then and there, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but to think it was partially his fault, if he had been stronger, more careful, Kadar wouldn't have come or found out. He knew though, right now he couldn't cry or sulk. His brother needed him for whatever hardship he was facing in the unconscious world. Malik heard the footsteps of his jailer's come for him and whispered a quick "Safety and peace brother…" rested his head against the glass and watched his brother's shallow breaths cloud the respirator.

Malik just watched and prayed until his captors came to lead him back to his white room. "Come on Malik, you don't need to see that he'll be fine." He didn't recognize the voice as all he could think of was that damn respirator barely fogging up with what little breath his brother could take.

The doctor came out to meet Frederico, "How is he doctor?" he asked worriedly.

"Well," the doctor raised his clipboard to partially cover his face. "He isn't in a critical state, but he isn't stable either. It seems a bullet grazed his temple and sent his body into shock, if we are lucky his body will eventually come out of the shock by itself. If he continues on as he is now, he may fall into a coma for an undetermined amount of time." The doctor checked for any commentary from Frederico before continuing. "When he does wake up he may have temporary memory loss, disorientation and trauma from whatever events occurred tonight. He will have to pass a psychological exam issued by the hospital before leaving. Now we need to handle some paper work. Who is his legal guardian?"

"His current Guardian is Malik Asyaf, but he is currently not in the right mind to sign anything. So I will be signing his papers." Frederico groaned mentally at the mention of paper work, but trudged on. "This is for Kadar. This is for Kadar. This is for Kadar." He mentally chanted. "I'll go get it then." The doctor glided off and came back with a stack of papers the size of a small child. Frederico felt like fainting right then and there.

* * *

Claudia walked Malik back to his room and slid the door shut, "You shouldn't go running around like that, you could open a stitch or something. The doctor says that you shouldn't even be awake right now." Malik scoffed at this and turned away from Claudia further, "How can I sleep when my brother is still in the emergency room? Anyways you all should know that I can go through a lot more than something as silly as a failed ambush."

"Malik… You know what I mean. You need rest and then you need to adjust to life again. You're missing a limb and it's going to mess you up a bit." She scolded the man, though she also mentally scolded him for his currently crabby personality.

She sighed as she saw her mother out of the corner of her eye, "Just, stay here and rest. If- When there is more news on your brother we'll tell you right away, ok?" She glided soundlessly – another family trait of the Auditore – to Malik's bed and pulled the sheets over Malik's bandaged body as if the single white sheet was going to keep him on the bed. "Don't worry, he'll be ok. He has to be, we're all here waiting for him aren't we? He'll wake up."

She left before Malik could say anything. He didn't seem to want to anyways; the man was far off in the depths of his mind. Systematically drawing out the possibilities of what could possibly happen to his life and slightly wishing that he could record all of it in his books or even his lap top.

* * *

My Box~ Hey everyone! I always imagined Malik to be a difficult patient. + Sibrand and Robert are slightly cute together, but I have a thing for Germans. Maybe it's just the accent... Or Sibrand's paranoia is a very fun thing to pick on.

More news on Kadar! Starts sounding like a Asain Drama doesn't it? At least one person in the show is in a coma and the rest are cheating, angsting or f***ing. ;)

Summer - Almost over, slight thank god. Bored out of my wits aside from writing. Meanwhile reading "Room" so sad and SO messed up.


	17. Practice Makes Perfect

I don't own AC! 3

* * *

Morning came and all was calm for Desmond, dew lightly dusted whatever weeds poked out of the cracks on the pavement. He stood outside The Sleeping Fox waiting for whoever was supposed to come get him, as a note he found slipped into his room, _Meet me at the Sleeping Fox – 8:00 AM – From anonymous._ Well that wouldn't have been creepy at all, nope! None the less, with all recent events considered (along with his flash back on his parent's stalker speech…) he followed the crumpled old letter without doubt._ When he arrived at The Sleeping Fox no one was there, but there were three steaming hot cups of coffee for him. Why three he never knew, either way he drank all of them, only with a vague feeling of forgetting something. "What could it be? Well a lot of shit happened so I think have a good excuse."_ Desmond felt a harsh staccato tap on his shoulder and looked up in annoyance, only to be in surprise when he saw Shaun standing above him with a formidable (If not equal) annoyance to any angry British man. "Git, you're late! Damn slobs, always late for things the notes said to come AT eight! Not leave your flipping house at eight you illiterate wank!"

Desmond stood up to throw out the cups and follow Shaun, "Oh! Great and you finished all of the coffee too! You inconsiderate prick! That was one for each of us!"

Desmond shrugged and turned to Shaun, "One for each? Who else is here?"

The Brit groaned in annoyance, obviously unprepared for a Q and A so early in the morning. "Who else, Niccolo! What let me guess? You don't remember anything that happened last night? Great next you'll tell me you don't know who the Templar's are. I wouldn't be surprised though! You don't pay any attention to the history lessons."

Niccolo was outside talking to a very smug looking La Volpe who wore a shit eating grin and whose left hand was missing from view. Suddenly Niccolo let out frustrated yell at Volpe and unleashed a furious smack across the cheek – which could have been described as, but not limited to, a slap. He turned and looked at the two men staring at their "conversation" and grunted. He strode in pretending it never happened and left the fox to nurse his reddened cheek. "Let's go." He snapped, and quickly stormed off, expecting them to follow in his wake.

Desmond and Shaun followed him in a comfortable arm's length distance – far enough not to get smacked in the face and close enough not to look like they were falling behind. Desmond leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Someone isn't getting his beauty sleep." For once Shaun agreed with the American, but promptly snapped out of it – Did he just accidentally nip my ear? Oh dear god! I felt something moist... "Stop whispering in my ear you wanker! It's proven to get spit and germs. You might spread your stupid!"

Desmond grumbled as the Brit sped walked a bit further, "Geez is no one a morning person around here?"

No one answered and a slightly angry, tight silence hung. "I guess not." Desmond hissed under his breath.

Honestly Desmond himself wasn't having such a hot morning either. Well after the three cups of coffee it brightened up a bit, but his body burned from all the movement he did yesterday he definitely was not used to! Like hell, he hasn't jumped off a building since he tried to escape his room when he was ten. Ugh, his dad was right about one thing - university ruins your body. His state of fitness didn't help him when his adrenaline wore off and all his muscles tightened up **at once.** Yes, one colossal muscle spasm right when he woke up, prompting him to fall blindly off his bed like a drunken bat in the daytime.

That was thirty long minutes ago, and now he was being unknowingly forced to walk like an Olympic speed walker to match his two companion's brisk paces – regardless of his two hours of piss poor sleep and achy, over strained body mind you! If it wasn't for the fact his manly - man pride would have been shattered and then ground to a pitiful dust by some rude, snide remark that Shaun was sure to come up with, he would have definitely thrown in the towel and asked for a break or at least a slower pace. Desmond wasn't sure why, but something about Shaun desperately pissed him off, it might have been the hair, glasses, gray sweater vest thingy…or that damn accent! Oh yes the accent. Such a horrid thing, it made every insult sound ten times more humiliating or at the least more classy of a diss than regular ones. Damn those European accents. It was at this moment Desmond wished he was born in the French quarters of New Orleans instead of the… Well American part of Nevada, that way he could have a sexy accent to retort in, instead a plain American accent was all that was left. Desmond shook it off, he was **sure** that he could beat Shaun in hand to hand combat!

And of course because life loves irony and Desmond didn't exactly have much training in fighting or life… Shaun just happened to be a black belt in what must have been every single self-defense out there! Shaun apparently was a master in beating the shit out of people and wasn't afraid to use it on Desmond, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, the art of using pepper spray? You name it Shaun pulled every move he could to batter his class mate. "DESMOND, WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?" Niccolo barked out.

Desmond dodged another fist coming at him, "I dunno! Maybe because he's swinging fists at me like he's going to tear me a new one!"

"Can't fight Desmond? I thought all Americans were good at these violent things!" Shaun said as he tried a sweep kick under Desmond's legs, to which Desmond quickly strafed away.

Niccolo felt like bashing his head through lead, didn't he run it through with them what to do earlier? Didn't Antonio and Rosa teach them all of this stuff well enough? "Counter damn it! Counter, if you can't get a hit in! Or at **least **out smart him!" He shouted.

Desmond wiped sweat off his brow. "Easy for you to say Mr. Machiavellian!" Desmond thought. Dammit if he had known this was the type of training he was going to go through he would have You-tubed a 'how-to' for countering! There was no use for Desmond, the light was coming to him, the accent and Shaun would have beaten him to the ground. "Aww, damn! I'm gunna die and it hasn't even been my first twenty four hours of being an assassin!" he cursed in his head.

Desmond froze for a second as everything seemed to go in slow motion, like a video game. He saw a shiny blurred figure perform some sort of battle move and felt his body mimic it onto Shaun. Then all the colors disappeared and Shaun, quite miraculously was on the ground, cursing his mouth off.

"What the hell was that…", he thought, "Whatever! I beat him and his stupid accent, YES!"

Machiavelli looked for something to throw at his new trainees as he watched Desmond jump like he won a lottery and Shaun sulk like someone just told him the store he went to no longer carried his favorite brand of tea leaves. "Dio this will take forever."

* * *

Altair slunk under the massive amounts of broken fences and past the few fellow assassins – likely from Ezio and Frederico's team no doubt judging by their overly stylized outfits and unconcealed weapons. He made his way as carefully and silently as possible towards the warehouse and climbed back into it the same way he came in last evening. He hid in the dark of the shadows and piles of crates.

Unsurprised he saw seven people - obviously not fellow assassins, standing in the midst of now empty crates and ransacked goods, how they had gotten in here Altair would never know. He quickly took their faces in, memorizing and matching a face with a name for later reference. "Claim your revenge Altair… Prove to them you are still trust worthy!" Something whispered to Altair. Said man only frowned slightly making the scar on his lip move along with it. "I will clear my name." And with a flicker of light and a falling feather. Altair was gone.

* * *

My box: Oh~ My first time skip! 3 I hope it still makes sense and such, meanwhile plot development! Shaun and Desmond are always fun to write, begin Desmond's EPIC war against the accent! I'll be trying m best to shove in EVERY notable assassin's creed character possible in the story, tell me if I'm ripping off some one of their appearance time or missing out on one!

Meanwhile. Summer is almost over, anyone other than me missing school just a tad? No? Fellow Canadians, did any of you guys experience the random rain/hail storms recently? As usual reviews and critiques are loved and treasured like... popcorn flavored ice cream!


	18. Danger on the Horison

Eight days passed by much like a winter breeze – chilling and alert, but my no means slow. Not a single soul had seen Altair, whom for whatever reason he made himself scarce like a rare rose in a secret garden. Claudia and Frederico constantly took turns visiting the still busy hospital to see Malik, Kadar and a few novices they had taken a shine to. Malik himself had yet to hear any news outside of his hospital room (of which they had quarantined him in though there was much protest) or any news about his brother, to his upmost annoyance. None of this boded well of course with Desmond, who though fell casually into this new slightly morbid and stark routine consistently found an underline of tension throughout the day.

During his waking at the ungodly hour of five to exercise and practice free running with Shaun – something Desmond learned was not all too uncommon on the streets, as it was even considered a talent – only once had someone filmed the two on their phone (which ultimately lead to their first pick pocket mission to get the cell phone back and delete the "scandalous" video.), going to his classes and conversing with Leonardo while the man created whatever ingenious thing he thought of that day, there was always a dark cloud following him around. Watching Leonardo tinker with things in the corner of the group's living room was definitely the highlight of the day for Desmond, seeing as right after he had to go to the Sleeping Fox and deal with less than savory patrons only made it better.

He saw Niccolo had taken a liking to going there to nurse a ridiculously expensive pinot noir and tell Desmond all his errors in his training and offering "extra help" – It seems that Niccolo and La volpe weren't arguing about what Shaun and Desmond thought they were arguing about…. Shame.

* * *

"- And that Desmond is how a hang glider works! But if only I can get it to work without having to drop from a high altitude to start and create my own wind currents, if it doesn't fly indefinitely there really is no point… I would just take one of those crazy metal planes. Anyways, it wouldn't be flight as much as it would be just slow falling!"

Leonardo continued to play with his models not particularly noticing or caring that his audience wasn't paying him any heed and had his head high in the clouds. "Perhaps I could light small fires beneath each, or set up points like a cross country race! Ineffective, requires much skill to use, but a very cool way to get around, don't you think? I mean just think about it! To feel the winds flow beneath your wings and freedom in our hearts!" Leonardo waited for some sort of response, "Desmond?" Leonardo prodded him with the eraser end of the a pencil he found lying on his desk (a rare find when needed mind you!).

Desmond swatted the annoying sensation without really leaving the insides of his head to do so, until Leonardo accidentally gave Desmond a particularly hard jab to the man's temple. Desmond looked to his company with a slightly annoyed fashion, "Umm yeah… Gliders, wind and…. Uhh… Height – phobic induced nausea." He groped at random topics he hoped the other was talking about, each not too bad of a guess.

Leonardo laughed and seemed to accept his "opinion" of his work. "Hah! I was better at multi-tasking than Shaun thought!" He boasted to himself, not that Desmond gave two cents about what Shaun's critiques on him…

"Psh, of course not! It's just that damn accent of his, Pa always said to fight back against bullies, especially if they're British! Anyways I have enough to worry about with people like Altair trying to get into my pants-" and his mind added as an afterthought, "and perhaps into my heart!" Desmond felt his face heat slightly at his mind's random thought. "OH GOD I SOUND LIKE A TOTAL HIGHSCHOOL CHICK! Ugh… Soon I'll start having girly relationship talks with Rebecca and Lucy or something!"

Leonardo looked over curiously, "Desmond, are you sick? Your face is very red and you've been rather disorientated. Perhaps I should have opened more windows when I was oil painting… Turpentine can have very adverse effects if inhaled. Tell me do you feel any nausea?" Leonardo put his hand to his chin to rub at the small amount of stubble he had collected there over the week in thought.

"No, no just thinking." Desmond replied and tapped his forehead to show that he was indeed thinking. Leonardo's eyes sparkled with an uncontainable curiosity. "Really Desmond? What about? Is something troubling you? Love, work, school perhaps?"

Desmond shook his head though also wondering to himself if he should have felt a bit offended that Leonardo took such interest in the simple act of him thinking, as if it were a rare and momentous occasion, "No, none of those… Well sorta. It's complicated."

The artist looked at Desmond expectantly, with a face that that could only imply "Go on…" Desmond sighed and gave in, not really wanting to deal with a slightly sulking Leonardo later tonight. "Well, it's just that Altair has been on my mind a lot as of recent and I don't really know what to do. He's pretty much MIA and I have no clue what to do."

Leonardo got in his thinking pose again, "Are you thinking about him a lot as in 'longingly' or as in 'obsessive freak' Because there are very distinct differences between differences, I wouldn't blame you though you are his l'amore." The man shot him a heart melting smile and a 'wink, wink' that seemed to brighten the whole room.

"Well. It's in between. When I'm doing all my regular day stuff he's always there at the back of my head. And parts of me wanna find him, even though he's not my boyfriend."

Leonardo looked at him in confusion, "He's not?"

Desmond shook his head and began re-telling what happened in Altair's little hide-out and what happened between him, Maria and Altair.

When he was done the story Leonardo only had the expression of 'Oh.' On his face – much like a parent who found out their kid hadn't spent their money on drugs, but a secret birthday present for them or something like that. Yeah, 'Oh' indeed.

Leonardo broke out of it "Well, that's l'amore!" He got off his chair to change into his normal clothing – a white dress shirt that had a blue fade in stain either made by an artistic choice or a mistake and black trousers tucked into rather feminine looking boots - , in what was considered a Leonardo paced rush; regular speed for anyone else…

He got dressed and called out to Desmond "I'm going to go with you to the Sleeping Fox today! Let's hurry there you're already ten minutes late from your stories!" Desmond looked at the clock and groaned. Niccolo and Volpe where going to hand him his ass on a tray. Desmond prayed the phrase would be more metaphorical than literal…

* * *

Ezio ran on top of the rooftops looking over top the slightly dreary part of the city, he was stalking a black limo, in it was a very famous, but shady acting politician; Uberto, a close family friend of his father and mother, but Lorenzo had his doubts and sent a faction to look for any suspicious actions. Ezio made a grabbing hand motion which was shrouded in the dark of the evening and two new novices leapt in front of him and crouched by a nearby building that the limo had stopped at. Ezio himself got down off the building and followed the Politian on foot, blending in easily in the crowd, even with his model like aura constantly turning heads – Because he was worth it.

It was a charity soiree and political press conference discussing the several holes in the current governments there were many camera men and journalists crowding around the large Italian man exiting the car. Ezio felt like sneering at the man's fake, shit eating smile as he waved pleasantly at the camera men. Ezio himself flashed a VIP audience pass he had stolen earlier this evening from some guy that was going to attend, was, now the only thing he was going to attend was the line up to heaven or hell - not likely seeing his choice of profession.

He gently pushed aside the politicians in fine Italian suits made by new upcoming designers. He himself was wearing a new suit his father had given him for his birthday – of course the suit was not chosen by Giovanni himself, but actually Claudia. He said a few hellos to politicians as those who don't talk become scandalous and suspicious.

Ezio continued his way into the crowd to the circle of people Uberto was in grabbing a glass of wine on the way. He toned down his usually fierce and threatening walk to a slow casual pace. "Like a fucking tiger - creep up and pounce when the time is right!" His mind bantered silently. He delved into a crowd in a bunch of people close to Uberto and waited to be seated.

* * *

Altair climbed into the window of his room, his room was left untouched to as he expected it to be. He opened a black leather bound book Malik had given him and a quill and Indian ink set from Kadar. He closed the blinds and lit a scentless oil lamp. He started drawing several maps and grids, and continued on for quite some time, only stopping to grind more of the thick black ink or let the ink dry before flipping a page.

He did this for many hours until he had pretty much half the book finished, nine sections in total, eleven if one counted the section of maps and the indexes. There were many pages left blank for information he may find out in the future, but nonetheless it had taken him awhile to become organized. As this would not be the time to be reckless, being caught or sloppy can result in death or worse…

Altair left a feather in the first page and his first target, he leaped back out the window after hiding his hand made guide to revenge under a loose floorboard. Hopefully there were still some informants that owed him their life or something or finding out information would be very tedious and nearly impossible to do.

Meanwhile at the sleeping fox, Desmond snuck in through the front as he let Leonardo walk in non-chalantly in through the front. Luckily Niccolo wasn't taking over for his usual more lax boss, so he simply got a small scolding for it not to happen again and a quick smack upside the head. Leonardo had become slightly more comfortable around the burly and dangerous crowd at the Sleeping Sox, after all he had seen many of them at the hospital the night he went to talk with Ezio.

He had made good friends with one of the bouncers, Rosa and had already known a bit about Rebecca from a computing class he had taken. Rosa was abrasive to say the least, very rough around the edges, but she was caring in her own way and had a very good, dry sense of humor. She and her boyfriend – a skinny man with facial hair that would only look good on him; owned a thieving ring that had been plaguing the town's rich; not that Leonardo knew, he seemed to only pick up on everyone's good aspects in the tavern, effectively making him a favourite of all of the men and woman of the joint. After all who doesn't like a good boost in confidence?

* * *

So whenever Leonardo walked into the bar; or any relatively good looking man that is, she made sure to be…. Extra careful to weed out people who needed to be "taken out for a chat', she'd admit she loved the artist's trusting and curious personality, but she wished that someone could scare a bit more paranoia into him so that he could at least sense that the guy that he was sketching didn't just do great work on motorcycles, but was also a very skilled sniper that could likely shoot off his head from two or three miles away.

Desmond on the other hand was all too wary of it, seeing as he had seen each side the patron's personality, he had seen them switch from joking, happy beer drinkers to angry, murderous folk in a flash, not only that Desmond had training with several of them, free-running practice, block practices, dodge practice and muscle training. Desmond, while thinking of this exact thought and expertly pouring another cheap, and perhaps illegal beer for the man Leonardo was sketching, remembered, "Shit I have training after this… With Shaun… Oh god." His whole body twitched a bit with an unidentified feeling, and whatever it was it wasn't love.

* * *

Hello guys! Whoo it's been awhile, but school, sickness etc... This one isn't beta read, so perhaps I'll re-post this chapter with less errors later on when it's good and ready. :)

Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! (Shadowelf144 and McMyou !) -Totally sure I replied to your reviews. :)

3 Till next time.


	19. Well That's Awkward!

It was late night; Altair crouched, leaning back slightly on his haunches on a small windowsill adjacent to his target. From what he could see there wasn't anyone on the other side of the window other than said target, this being said he decided to make his move. Altair ran off the sill skillfully and landed on a fire escape, he quietly climbed down that and made his way across the street to his target's building. Looking up from the street he could see the man's window light and hear the sounds of footsteps. Although his target (as all his others in the past had done as well) had attempted to proof their buildings from free-runners and those with hooked climbing gear, Altair could always find a route up to the window he needed. Even if the window was lined with pigeon wire (as detestable as it was for Altair) he could get in.

In the case of tonight's victim they had proofed their territory very well, so well that an experienced assassin could not see a good route up on plain sight, instead Altair resorted to his usual plan B. The assassin closed his eyes in deep concentration for a split moment, much like a breeze passing through a silent meadow and when he opened his eyes, a path was illuminated with brilliant gold lights.

Altair walked towards the alley way between the target's building and an apartment complex beside it. He grabbed onto a rain pipe and climbed his way up; much like one would climb a lamp post or coconut tree. When he had reached the top he looked behind him, straining his neck to get to an appropriate angle to look for hand grasps behind him. _There a small bathroom ledge. _He pulled his body close to himself in a sideways crawl and let his arms and legs propel himself in one fluid push as he straightened all of his limbs, turning his body only midway to catch onto the tiny ledge with his left hand.

Altair pulled himself up with a small grunt and made it all the way to his target's window without a hitch after that, simply making it to the top and dropping down from the rain gutter.

The hooded man waited for the target to turn around before making his grand entrance, he pulled himself up and made a great leaping jump towards what he supposed was a bed, right where the target was heading.

Suddenly the target turned his bald head and had his arm risen to grab his wrist. Robert skillfully pressed a nerved on the underside of the wrist, making Altair's arm immediately limp, losing his grip on the blade that was only mere inches away from marring Robert's face.

"Altair, so kind of you to join **us**." Robert smiled coyly and turned to Sibrand, who was undoubtedly naked on the bed, well half naked if one counted an iron cross necklace and a hat clothing… "However inappropriate your timing, I'm sure we would love to de-crown the "eagle of Myasayf" and the coveted assassin of the creed." He spat.

Robert kicked the knife to the other side of the room and barked to Sibrand to get handcuffs. Aside from thinking "I'm so screwed…" he couldn't help but to wonder why the two of them had handcuffs, the obviously didn't expect an assassin to jump through the window everyday…

It no longer mattered the two smacked him over the head with a lamp (or what he thought was a lamp) and allowed him to slip into sleep. The last thing he saw was the two men leaving to finish whatever it was that Altair had interrupted.

* * *

It was at that exact moment that Ezio rose to the stand nervously to speak, _"What the hell I thought this guy was just a spectator! Merda… I hope nobody recognizes me…" _

Of course when he reached the podium the crowd burst into murmurs and Ezio inwardly did a face palm. His brain was racking for what he should say, for he, much like his relatives had no imporvisional skills.

Ezio rose his hand, demanding silence, he cleared his throat and gave the crowd a star stunning smile. _"So far so good…"_ Ezio thought.

"Well… I know you are wondering where… uh…" Ezio looked down on his ID pass quickly to find a name. "The leader of the… New Conservative group is not here… He – um… Came down with an illness, so I will be taking his place?" He stood there and smiled, hoping that if the very, VERY bad lie wouldn't convince the vultures they call press that they would at least take pity on him. "Or at least label the next tabloid _'Incredibly _handsome_ fraud crashes charity political platform'_"

"So Mister…."

"Pazzi." Ezio stated, blurting out the first name he wouldn't mind saying.

"Ok, Mister Pazzi. What will you do about our current literacy crisis?" One of the journalists asked, note pad risen to his face.

"Well… I um… I don't know?" He offered, not really one for politics at all. He hoped Lorenzo wasn't watching this_. "I didn't even know there was a literacy crisis! Can't everyone read?"_

The press looked at him incredulously. Who the hell was this guy? Did he WANT to lose his campaign? The master of ceremonies sensed the public up roar at the stranger's statement and gotten up and took the microphone.

"That is enough; it is obvious that the new representative was informed on short notice and unprepared for such questions. Let us move on to the next speaker." The formally dressed and balding man boomed. Not to Ezio's surprise the crowd dimmed to a mere rumble of noise instead of the thunders of sound it was not a few moments ago.

Ezio strode off the stage, legs feeling rather weak and flimsy from anxiety, hands were clammy and sweaty, though freezing. He grabbed a glass of warm wine from a waiter in hopes of getting his blood flowing to other areas of his body and calm the dull beating of drums in his head.

He turned his head to see a woman with orangey-brown hair, fair skin and shining eyes, suddenly he decided he no longer needed blood in his hands and let his blood settle south. He went to her and flirted as he kept a close, but loose eye on his target.

* * *

Desmond on the other hand had no worries that evening. Today training was a simple sparring with Shaun, Leonardo had long left with La Volpe and Niccolo to discuss the making of some hidden blades or some other ingenious or deadly contraption.

Desmond learned that taunting Shaun had always made the fight more fun, more difficult, Desmond began to start winning more fights, simply giving into the instincts that he used to push down. He dodged another blow from Shaun with natural fluidity and adjusted the lens-less spectacles on his nose – which looked oddly similar to Shaun's own and teased with a very fake British accent, "Can't hit a man with glasses on can you? I knew it was the glasses that were your advantage!"

Desmond laughed and jumped away from a sweeping kick from Shaun. Rosa, who was supervising their training tonight, downed the rest of the beer she was drinking and chucked it at Desmond's head scolding at him to get more serious.

The assassin in training turned his head to yell at her when he felt a sharp pain erupt from his shins and he fell to the ground.

He vaguely heard Rosa mumble something like, "Told you to get serious…" or something equally insulting.

Shaun was then standing over him, face darkened by the light from a lamp post above him, panting slightly with a sheen of light sweat on his brow. There was a moment of awkwardness before he reached for the plastic glasses perched on Desmond's face and smashed them into the ground, stomping on them for good merit.

Rosa sauntered over like a deadly puma and smacked the both of them over the head, ended training for the night and simply stalked off. She swore about how she could have pawned of the glasses for at least fifteen dollars and how the two needed to be castrated to end world hunger.

Shaun and Desmond sat there in awe. There was no way that was a woman. The two looked at each other and the bruises forming on both of their heads, forming unsightly lumps.

No – that was no woman. That was an assassin, a real assassin. Somehow seeing that made the two men in the back alley of the Sleeping Fox shiver in fear, but revel in what they will become.

* * *

My Box-

Sorry it took so long! (And that it is such a short chapter! I've gotten this random influx of world religion, French and lab work to do! Mi Dispiace!~ But I am learning German for you guys so Sibrand can truly become an angry German man.

Meanwhile… Altair NonCon, yay or nay? I've two versions of this story that can go with or without it…

Tldignam: Thank you for your kind review! Oh~ Altair and Desmond there shall be.

Anyways, R&R and until next time! -Valitiel


	20. Truamatic Experience Galore

Ezio stalked down the alley watching Umberto enter his flat silently, tension strung in his heart like a fit violin – and a musician strumming violently against them.

There weren't any suspicious activities, no meet ups with shady characters or corrupt sounding phone calls… Just a charity platform and some groceries!

Ezio sighed and decided to let the trainees handle the remainder of the mission, not really caring to supervise the politician's evening of paperwork and a re-run of the news.

He leapt off the window ledge he was perched on and made his way to the Sleeping Fox, desperately needing a drink after the night's shenanigans.

Deciding the hundreds of meters he had to travel was too much he called a taxi and soon found himself in front of the shady looking tavern in record time, seeing as the night was now late, and most drivers were well off the road.

Though late, the Sleeping Fox was at its peak. All of the assassin's, thieves, murderers and such banded together here to relax without the risk of police – due to Volpe's 'No questions asked' policy.

Ezio strutted in giving Rebecca, who was guarding the door tonight, a flirty wink. He let the dull sounds of the bar ambush his senses; the bass of the music was drowned out by idle chatter and booming, drunken laughs.

The assassin spotted Leonardo ranting off about something exciting to La Volpe, whom seemed to want desperate escape, Desmond and Shaun laying in a banquet nursing growing bumps on their heads accompanied with some blonde girl with what Ezio considered to be rather large lips…

He was sure he had seen the woman before, and she may have seen him seeing as she wasn't turning her head to seen the "Italian Stallion" walk towards her table, as many of the tavern's patrons stopped to do.

"Well, hello Madonna, I haven't seen you around here too often. Would you like to be graced with more…" Ezio gestured to Shaun and Desmond, "Appealing Company?"

The blonde woman scoffed obviously annoyed by his attempt at being charming and turned to glare at him. "I'm afraid I'm not your type. I'm not some desperate bimbo."

Desmond looked up at his relative. "Leave her alone Ezio, she'll rip out your balls." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ezio shifted himself to protect his family jewels and shifted Shaun and Desmond to the side, muttering under his breath. "Why must all of the woman in my life be experts in the field of castration?"

Shaun shrugged absent mindedly and pressed a napkin wrapped ice cube over a forming bump.

Suddenly a section of the building turned into an uproar, then sections and sections grew more irritated. Rosa and Rebecca sprang into action, expecting to see another drunken bar fight over one of the "courtesans" that often patrolled the streets and came in for refuge.

Yet there were no punches being thrown, simply angered yells and insults spat at the screen as the news went on.

Desmond and Ezio watched intently, the scene on the screen looking rather familiar.

A female news caster went on the screen and the loud crowd in the tavern was shushed by Volpe and Niccolo, who were curious as to what was going on.

The sleeping fox for once was quiet, with only the sounds of the television it seemed as if someone could actually sleep there.

_"Through an anonymous tip given to the police a district of the upper class side of the city, the head of the American branch of the infamous 'Assassin's guild' had been edgily caught! A group that has been plaguing the entire state of Nevada, United States and possibly the world…_

_Though there has been no solid proof yet that Giovanni Auditore is indeed related to the Guild, there has been some paperwork found and several weapons found by the police in the Auditore Manor that may suggest otherwise. All of the guns and weapons are legalized and registered, but there are several manual and exotic pieces of weaponry that were found along with a supposed historical treasure hold of ancient relics that may have belonged to predecessors of the Assassin's guild._

_Though police say this is not a repeat of the horrid "human soldiers" from the 90's that were run by scientific groups and well-funded underground organizations like the Assassins there Is nothing that tells us otherwise. The current group of assassins seems to have funds that may or may not have a relation to the Medici banks._

_Mister Auditore will be kept in a secure location until attorneys and trials may begin. Police are currently looking for Ezio Auditore, who some say was seen at a charity platform this evening and Frederico Auditore. If anyone sees either of the two keep calm and call the police, do not try to apprehend them as the two are likely hostile. Stay tuned throughout the week for more information on this intriguing development!"_

Ezio cursed to himself as he saw his father on the screen being lead into a police car and driven away, then his own picture along with his brother's plastered on the television. "Consider yourself notorious." Lucy said smugly, but her comment fell on deaf ears as Desmond and Ezio ran out of the building in haste and quickly getting up onto the roof tops from the fire escape. If they were searching at the very least they would not be lead to the Sleeping Fox, where perhaps half of the outlaw population decided to take their leisure time.

They avoided the Auditore house knowing it would be filled with police and government officials and ran straight towards a safe house for the family not too far away with their uncle.

The two got there quickly, leaping onto a balcony that was always open in the back yard. They burst in and Ezio bellowed out "MADRE! ZIO! DOVE SIETE?" Claudia ran towards Ezio and hugged him tightly.

"They are looking for you. The police have taken father to a guarded state apartment where he will be until they have decided where to go next. I think he will only be there today, the government may move him tomorrow, but the novices say they know where they are…"

"Tell me where and I will go break him free."

Claudia handed him a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Be very careful Ezio, this isn't a game anymore. We will not let ourselves live like fugitives."

Ezio nodded and turned to Desmond. "Make sure they are safe here. Go find my uncle and get a knife from him so you may keep watch over this house."

Desmond nodded solemnly as he watched Ezio jump off the balcony, landing gracefully on the lawn below him with a flourish and graceful tumble.

He turned around to see Maria praying to herself – of which she did very rarely, Claudia with her hands wrapped around her mother and Mario looking at him expectantly.

Meanwhile Ezio rand along the rooftops, the stars where unseen tonight through thick clouds of smog, not even the moon graced him with her beams tonight, only the glow of artificial fluorescent remained.

Soon he had arrived to the fenced off compound that Claudia spoke of. There were guards protecting the front, likely cameras and motion sensors he had to take out. Ezio sighed; this was going to be a long night… The assassins back in the day never had to deal with this shit.

He began planning his way up, firstly by wiping out all of the guards, he took out a few poison darts that he had gotten from his father and decided to get to work.

* * *

Altair finally regained consciousness. Waved of throbbing pain ambushed his head and he groaned, he wanted to raise his hand to rub his head, but found that he could not. He was handcuffed now to the headboard of the bed, very awkward position to be in. The room was bare, save for a few personal items and things that Altair really would rather have not seen on enemy territory.

Luckily no one was in the room with him, it allowed him some time to try and search for an escape route. Altair found that there was none, he could not break free from his bonds, nor was there any open windows, his captors seemed to have taken the time to install locks in from the outside and even so made it incredibly hard to escape once inside.

He heard the faint sounds of footsteps wandering towards him and random banter in French and German, so he could only guess who was coming in… He considered if he wanted to pretend to be unconscious or we awake to at least send them a Malik-worthy glare.

He figured they'd probably force him to wake up anyways and thus mustered all his strength into a glare that would have turned his dead assassin ancestors in their graves. The door crept open, the hinges obviously needing a bit more than a "good oiling".

Though Altair sent the two entering his best glare the two remained unphased, they strolled in as if they were getting ready to go to bed or something, almost paying no heed to Altair at all aside from a cocky smile.

Oh how Altair wanted to cut those smiles of their faces, he imagined how sweet it would be to see their blood on his knife and eventually his feathers for memory. How he joyous he would be when the bloodied feather takes its rightful place in between his pages. He retreated into his mind, only for a mere second, visualizing and feeling the paper in his log book, the scent of the old dusty pages.

Of course though nothing good ever lasts long for Altair, he heard something being dropped to the ground and the brief yell of "Sheisse!" bounce off the walls of the room. Altair tried to turn his head to see what it was Sibrand had dropped, to get some sort of idea about what tortures lay ahead, but there was no avail, the object had rolled under the bed so all he could tell was that it was round. He watched Sibrand bend down to grab the item, only seeing the rear of Sibrand and a slice of milky white skin when the Germanic man's shirt rode up.

Altair's mind briefly thought to Desmond, who surely was sitting in front of the television at home watching a soccer game with Ezio and Leonardo by now, but he dare not let his thoughts drift for too long. His mind constantly prickled with the sense of intense danger.

Altair stifled a gasp as he felt a sharp blade lightly graze his stomach as Robert sliced off the hoodie Altair wore. _"Shit that was my fav_ourite."Altair thought bitterly as the knife cut through his clothing like butter. The assassin braced himself for whatever physical torture the two sadists would inflict on to him. Unbeknownst to Altair physical torture was far from what the pair was thinking and didn't quite get the message until Robert rudely manhandled his crotch.

"What the f-! Don't touch me!" Yelled the man, he began struggling against the handcuffs, ignoring the sting of the metal digging into his skin.

Sibrand pushed Altair's torso down and smirked. "Shhh, little eagle. If you stop struggling perhaps even you may enjoy it."

Sibrand muffled Altair's protests with a gloved hand and straddled his captive's waist as his partner in crime attempted to coax the assassin's cock to hardness.

Altair mentally panicked, not really expecting to be groped, tortured yes. But this? He couldn't even fathom the fact that the two were gay…. He thought a bit harder and wanted to face palm. HOW COULD HE HAVE NOT NOTICED THESE TWO WERE GAY? Realizing his situation was no bluff he struggled harder and bit Sibrand's hand, upset to have tasted leather rather than skin, but it he was sure that Sibrand had felt his disapproval.

"_Get off!" _Altair thought. But no avail, the man either hadn't felt it or enjoyed the light sting on his hand. Sibrand smirked as Altair's body began responding to their stimulation; however unwanted.

"Starting to enjoy it assassin?" Robert hissed at the man below him. Oh how much Robert loathed this man, though the tent popping through his denim pants suggested otherwise.

Altair glared at Sibrand's head as a "NO!" but he know his body was most certainly enjoying this. Altair refused to give them the enjoyment of his obedience though and renewed his struggles however difficult it was.

Sibrand took his hand off Altair's mouth but before the other man could even utter a word Sibrand sealed his mouth in a searing kiss. It was nothing of that between lovers, it was a bruising, lip splitting kiss. There wasn't a single second for Altair to command his teeth to close on the intruder that insisted to tango with his tongue. It was just as well as he could not stop the groping hands from rubbing against his hardening nipples.

When Sibrand finally released suction for a chance to breathe Altair had no breath to speak, by now there wasn't even enough breath for his brain to function. He was far off in his own head now, his inner self not even recognizing where he was. He had not even noticed his captors stripping off their own clothing. Only that there were hands on his body creating such delicious friction and that he could not gain release.

"Obviously," Altair thought, "Obviously, they had put something in that kiss or perhaps a slow acting poison." The assassin was not in his right mind, he couldn't discern the two bodies dancing on top of him any more… It was like a type of succubus, a blur of red and blue. The colours faded when Altair felt a cold wet digit against his untouched entrance.

He instinctively wanted to kick out, but of course he could not. Robert's finger pushed in harshly, twisting and pistoning out of Altair's hole, simply sampling rather than loosening.

Robert and Sibrand shared a sort of telepathy at that moment as Sibrand began pulling and twisting on Altair's abused nipples and Robert prepared himself to enter Altair's heat.

It was sudden and painful; Altair felt nothing but a searing heat, like he was being ripped open from the inside. He wanted to push then intruder out but couldn't seek the strength to do so, being so distracted with Sibrand's ministrations. Sibrand groaned on top of him bent over both Sibrand and Altair as if it greatly exhausted him to be in such a tight heat. The Templar groaned as he pumped his length out of the ring of muscle.

Altair choked down tears, being pulled out of his dream like state by pain. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He had long lost his hard on as Robert pilfered his body of cleanliness and lubricated himself with blood.

Sibrand had left his body to be ravaged, preferring to grind himself against the assassin's abdomen and kiss his lover.

After what seemed like several days of pain rippling up Altair's spine the two Templars came, Robert coating Altair's insides with his seed and Sibrand on their stomachs. The two seemed satisfied, but Altair was in absolute pain. His body stung and was exhausted from simply lying there unresponsive and traumatized.

Altair's body finally gave out on him, not quite wanting to be awake should his tormenters believe another round was necessary.

The last thing he felt was an intense pain surging from his bottom and another from his hand before passing out.

Sibrand threw into the waste bin a little appendage he decided to cut off the now unconscious assassin as he waited for his lover to get cleaned up a bit more.

"Let's show the assassin's how low their eagle has dropped." Sibrand smiled, wiping fresh blood off his knife.

Robert smiled smugly and uncuffed Altair from the bed, heaving the man over his shoulder. "Shame we have to let him go then. He looked much more beautiful bound for us."

The two stalked off, dawn would rise soon and it was very inconvenient to move a body in daylight.

They stopped and dropped Altair off and drove off, there was no evidence of their presence there aside from a small note tied around a stump of a finger reading. "Try harder next time."

* * *

Ezio finally had gotten up the side of the building to his father's balcony where he was doubtless his father would be.

"Father!" He whispered. Indeed he was there, but he could see distinctly wrapped around his father's ankle a tracker. The moment he left the vicinity an alarm would go off. _"Merda that dashes our plans of escape."_

"Padre! The novices had told me you were here. What is going on? Did you expect this?" Ezio said frantically, holding on to a ledge just in the blind spot of the cameras.

"Yes, but not so soon. Listen closely Ezio, they have captured your brother as well. Go home and go into my office. Use your skills to open my safe and take everything inside. There will be a letter, give it to Umberto, he will be my judge and he will solve everything. I know it is all very confusing, but just do it."

Ezio nodded, "Padre wait!"

"Go Ezio!" Giovanni lightly stomped on Ezio's fingers forcing him to let go of the ledge and go down as a guard rounded onto the balcony to inspect the noise.

Giovanni smiled to the guard responding to his standard questions with, "Nothing just talking to myself." As he watched his son climb over the fenced perimeter and the novices cleaning up any bodies they had left behind. Dawn was breaking the sky, making a delicate array of cotton candy colours sprout from the sky.

* * *

My Box~

Whoo! My first Non-con... Hopefully not too bad. + Major plot development. Yes, next chapter, major lovey dovey-ness + some more surprises.

Grazie mille a, CheLeapOfFaith, Darkkyu, tldignam and Liza slash for reviewing!

Darkkyu: I hope you enjoyed the non-con and will enjoy the incoming result of said action~


End file.
